-Gods of Elements-
by Vallor Anemity
Summary: Dunia terus berputar, sementara peperangan terus berlanjut. Dan, Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas perdamaian di dunia ini. Mind To Read? [COMPLETE]
1. prolog

**Yo... Guys, ini dia Fanfic pertamaku... cihuy... bisa juga yah... (Author ngomong apa sih?)*Swat. oh iya guys! maaf ya, kalo ada salah kata-kata... kan manusia, pasti banyak salah kan? #mau Anni-Sama apa sih ya? *Swat. Annis bikin prolog dulu. soalnya, masih lumanyun canggung. jelas... masih baru kok akun ini. #krik..krik... -.-"  
**

 **Swat : eh, tolong jangan pedulikan Anni-sama ya.. kadang, otaknya memang sengaja dimiringin. #disumbatcookie**

 **Anni : ah, Swat gitu ya... liat aja nanti. gommenne, readers ku sekalian! Anni kurang sopan ya? yah, kalo begitu, lanjut aja ya... GPL!  
**

 **AnniSwat : PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 _ **membuat itu lebih susah daripada mengatakan.**  
_

 _ **benar?** **  
**_

 _Dunia_ _itu_ _berputar_ _._ _itulah_ _hal yang dipikirkan dalam benak sesosok Dewa berumur sekitar 33 tahun. Sebenarnya dia masih heran, kenapa dirinya dipanggil Dewa? Padahal, dia hanya seorang pengendali bumi yang bertugas untuk memperbaik keadaan dunia ini. Tidak lebih. Tapi, saat sang dewa bertanya 'mengapa' kepada rakyatnya, salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan heran, "wahai Dewa Bumi yang kami takuti. Bumi adalah tempat kami berpijak, beristirahat, dan tempat kelangsungan hidup kami. Karena kau adalah pegendali bumi, ketika kau marah, kau pasti akan membuat hancur isi bumi dengan Gempa dashyat buatan mu. Jadi, kami semua akan bergantung padamu.". Sebenarnya, disaat mendengar sebuah penjelasan dari rakyatnya itu, sang Dewa nyaris saja tertawa. Dia pun mengurungkan niat tertawanya itu dan memilih menjawab penjelasan rakyatnya sambil tersenyum hangat khas miliknya. "wahai Teman-temaku, atupun rakyatku… tak usah kalian takut kepadaku. Sesungguhnya, kematian itu adalah hal yang alami di dunia ini. Dan aku, juga tidak ingin dianggap sebagai penyaing Tuhan. Panggil aku sesuka hatimu. Dan hiduplah di Bumi ini dengan suka cita, Tanpa begantung padaku." tapi, bagaimana kalau kata-kata Dewa itu sedikit 'salah'? Perang antara kerajaan pun dimulai, dan dia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas perdamaian di dunia ini. Tapi, apakah dunia ini selalu bertakdir manis?_

.

*AnniSwatCS*

-Present This to You-

.

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

.

"GODS OF ELEMENTS"

`(0o0)`

 **Anni : He he... gimana? prolognya aneh ya? T^T hwaaa... maaf ya... soalnya Anni gak pandai main kata... cuman pinter ngeles doang... #ditabokSwat**

 **Swat : hhahh... Anni-sama, memangnya suka ngeles sama siapa? jangan berani coba-coba ngeles para readers yah... kuhajar nanti.**

 **Anni : hyaa! Swat! sejak kapan kau jadi garang begini? jadi kayak Hali aja! jangan dong... mendingan kayak Gempa aja... aku suka banget Gempa...**

 **#yang dibicarain, langsung bersin keren seketika. #plaakk (.-.)**

 **Swat : a.. ano... etou... #srugh**

 **Anni : sudah lah.. jangan pedulikan hal gepeng tadi.. (?) sekarang, Anni mau bilang makasih banyak yah, yang udah pengen mampir, ke Fanfic ini.. semoga kalian penasaran plus suka deh!**

 **Swat : arigatou sudah mau memaklumi Author 'aho' ini... #dilemparsepatu**

 **AnniSwat : _thanks buat kalian! chapter 1 segera dikeluarkan kok! jangan kangen ama kami yah?_! #digilesTank**

 **Some Review from u're?**


	2. The Beggining of this-

**Swat : eh, Anni-Sama.. kayaknya masih sepi yah...** **  
**

 **Anni : he eh. aku mau langsung post chap 2 aja. soalnya, internet esok hari tak memugkinkan. makanya aku segera-in.. hehe #ketawagaring**

 **Swat : habisna Authornya Aho sih.. makanya sepi nih fanfic.**

 **Anni : huwe... Swat jahat. *kabur**

 **Swat : yah, dia pergi. ya sudah deh... chap dua, lanjut!**

 _ **-PLEASE ENJOY!-**_

STAGE : WISHEAR KINGDOOM

Sesosok orang beriris emas mengilap, memandangi kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat, seakan-akan takut kelepasan. Lama-lama, peganganya itu melemas. matanya menatap sayu baris demi baris yang tertulis di kertas itu. Bola matanya yang indah nan kecil, mengikuti setiap tulisan dengan tinta bernuasa biru gelap. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pipi kanan tirus miliknya. Menompang kepalanya yang tampak berat. Lalu dia pun menyeringai sedikit.

"yah, surat perjanjian seperti ini lebih membosankan, daripada melihat Fang berlatih di dalam kegelapan." Ujarnya sambil melipat kertas yang ia sebut 'surat perjanjian' itu.

Dia meletakkan surat itu di samping meja kecil sebelah singgasana miliknya. Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari singgasana luasnya. Menuruni tangga kecil didepannya. Pelan-pelan, bak seorang Raja yang sedang melintasi para prajuti-prajuritnya. Dewa itu memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam lengan baju bagian kanan yang panjang itu. Begitu juga dengan yang kiri. Dia pun menyeringai dan memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk. Lalu berpikir, akan menengoki anak angkatnya yang sedang berlatih saja.

"Ayah?" panggil seseorang dengan suara lembut.

Sang Empunya nama, mendongak, mencari asal sumber suara. Tersenyumlah dia dengan hangatnya memandangi pemuda didepannya. Berfisik tinggi sepundaknya, berkaca mata ungu berlensa sedang, pakaian oblong berwarna violet, jaket ungu kesayangannya menggantung dipinggang rampingnya, rambutnya berwarna hitam keunguan, memakai sarung tangan _fingerless_ berwarna ungu dikedua tangan mungil dan putihnya tersebut. Wajahnya begitu semapai dan tampan. Namun, wajahnya masih kalah Tampan dengan sang Dewa penjaga Bumi.

"akhirnya, kau memanggilku Ayah. Fang. Betapa senangnya aku." Ucap Dewa itu sambil tersenyum hangat memandangi anak angkatnya itu. Pemuda bernama Fang itu hanya menyengir aneh sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sedikit merinding, akibat kata-kata ayahnya itu.

"Tapi, Dewa Gempa.. apakah kau sudah membaca surat perjajian dari Kerajaan WindWar dan FireStorm? Mereka akan melakukan pertempuran hebat nanti siang." Ujar pemilik beriris ungu kehitaman itu seraya kembali membuka pembicaraan lagi. Seakan-akan, seluruh senyuman Dewa itu luntur dari wajahnya. Anaknya tak memanggilnya ayah lagi. Tapi, ia menggatinya dengan memasang mimik wajah serius. Dia berbelok dan berjalan mendekati jendela yang lebar. Mata emasnya terpaku pada langit pagi yang masih indah itu. "yah, aku tau akan hal itu." Ucap Dewa yang bernama Gempa itu. "mereka kan, belum pernah merasakan pahitnya takdir."

-0-0-0-0-

 **Swat : Gah, Authornya masih pergi. tapi sebentar lagi pasti ngacir kesini.. *menata sebuah cookie***

 **Anni : *masuk keruangan. nyium bau Cookie* huaah... ini cookie kesukaan ku kan? hwaa... thanks yaaa... #makan cookie rakus**

 **Swat : hehe.. tu kan? oh iya, kalau begitu terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca chap ini yang bersambung dengan tidak elitnya... (-.-)9**

 **Anni : ahhya... masayii.. yaahh gwahak... (iya makasih ya... jhaha..)**

 **Swat : telen dulu! baru makan. eh, salah. baru ngomong.**

 **Anni : iya.. iya.. bawel.**


	3. WindWar and FireStrom

**Ahhaaide! AnniSwat balik lagi! yosh man! gimana? kangen tidak sih? #dikeroyok**

 **o iya, thanks ya, temen-temen Anni, yang udah mau review... begini saja, bagaimana kalo Anni balas di fanfic ini ya?**

 **To : Hitotsuyami Runa**

 ** _"oh, jadi kesalahan Anni disitu.. oke deh, Anni akan memperbaikinya. thanks ya, udah mau review! semangat langsung pas ngeliat ada yang kritik. Gempa? berwajah dua? ngak tau juga deh, masih dipikirkan.. hehehe #dipukulpakebotol. tapi, yah makasih deh.. kalau udah mau kritik Anni... thanks ya! muah! #disumbatpanci"_**

 **To : Yoshie. Augestya**

 ** _"nah, ini.. udah dipajangin ceritanya. kemarin, Anni emang sengaja bikin Fanfic pendek, soalnya, biar pada penasaran... hehehe.. karena sekarang pada minta dipanjangin (?) ya sudah, ku perbanyak saja isi cerita. thanks ya! Stay Tune!"_**

 **Anni : wah, udah kan? mumpung sedikit, biar gampang jawabnya. kalo banyak-banyak, kujawab prbiadi ya? VIP gitu lho... #somplakk! oke deh, lanjut saja ya?!**

 **!ENJOY!**

STAGE : WINDWAR KINGDOOM

"Ayahanda...? itu kah kau?" tanya seorang pemuda beriris biru laut. Matanya nampak sayu menatapi sesosok orang yang membelakanginya, Menghadap ke jendela. Orang yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan. Dia pun tersenyum ceria saat melihat pemuda beriris biru laut itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"waah, Air. Sini nak!" sahut Ayahnya. Pemuda bernama Air itu, berjalan lemah mendekati sang Ayah. Ayahnya merangkulnya kedepan. Mata biru langit ayahnya menatapi anaknya yang berwajah kusut.

"kenapa denganmu Air?" tanya sang Ayah cemas.

Air menatap malas Ayahnya. Ia memasang wajah kesal untuk ayahnya. Air tau, ayahnya itu orang yang sangat sibuk. Apalagi kerajaannya sedang terbelit masalah besar dengan kerajaan lain. Dan akan berperang nanti siang.

"Air berpikir, apakah, kita harus bertempur di medan perang? Kenapa tidak di selesaikan secara baik-baik saja?" Sekarang, Air menatap khawatir ayahnya.

"Bukankah Dewa 'itu' tak menyukainya bukan?"

Tanya sang Pangeran lemah, sambil menekan kata-kata 'itu' yang bermaksud adalah Dewa Bumi. Gempa. Ayahnya yang seorang Raja di WindWar itu, menghembusan nafas panjang. Ia mengerti bila Si Pangeran kecil ini adalah orang yang pemalas. Sangat malas. Tapi, sebenarnya dia itu anak baik. Dia tak suka bertarung, atau hal-hal yang berbau melukai orang. Makanya, ketika dia tau akan ada peperangan antara kerajaannya, dan kerajaan lain, ia akan meminta kepada dewa agar membunuhnya dengan cara apapun. Namun, permintaan itu tak pernah terkabulkan. Entah, Dewa Bumi masih menyayangi seorang pangeran yang manis ini, atau Dewa masih memberikan cobaan terhadap anak ini dan ayahnya.

Sebelum Ayahnya berkata, tiba-tiba pemimpin pasukan WindWar, Ying, datang. Untuk memberitahukan, apakah perangnya harus dimulai dari sekarang atau ada pengunduran lagi.

"Maaf, Paduka Taufan. Anda dipanggil." Ujar Ying sambil mengepal tangan terbalik dan ditempelkan di dada atas bagian kiri. Itu adalah penghormatan para prajurit di WindWar. "ah, Ying. Baiklah. Tapi, kita masih harus mengurusi beberapa pasukan bukan? Dan juga.." obrol paduka yang bernama Taufan, dan Ying, yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Semakin lama, suara obrolan mereka terdengar samar-samar, hingga tak terdengar lagi di telinga Pangeran Air. Ya, Air masih berdiri terpaku menatap jendela. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sedih. Dia menunduk dan mengepal kedua tangannya kedepan. Dia memohon kepada sang Dewa, agar permintaanya yang ini terkabulkan. Ia berharap sekali. Dia akhirnya berlutut sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah membendung. Sampai akhirnya, dia tersujud sambil menangis. Di balik tangisannya, ia berbisik,

"Dewa, Bunuhlah aku…. Sekarang…"

.

… _Meanwhile…_

.

STAGE : FIRESTROM CASTLE

Iris mata merah delima itu memadangi surat-surat pernyataan perang dari lawan Kerajaannya. Matanya seolah tak akan berhenti melirik bergantian ke kertas dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya. Rambut hitam pendeknya kadang tertiup semilir angin dari jendela. Sesekali ia membenarkan topi berbentuk peci yang di hiasi sayatan merah bercampur oranye. Setelah sekian lamanya ia memadang kedua kertas itu bergantian, akhirnya dia pun bosan dan lelah. Ia letakan seluruh surat pernyataan itu di meja kerjanya dengan kasar. Ia mendengus resah. Ini salahnya. Telah membuat konflik antara Kerajaan tetangganya sendiri.

"apakah, dia akan memaafkan aku? Bila aku meminta maaf padanya?" ujarnya sambil bersender di kursi perpus kerajaan. Lalu menatap langit-langit perpustakaan tersebut. "musti buat surat perdamaian ke Dewa Gempa dulu nih."

Dia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak menuju ke ruang tengah istana. Sebelum dia membuka pintu perpustakaan yang besar terbuat dari kayu itu, ada seseorang yang sudah membuka duluan pintu itu. Tentu sang Raja tersentak dan mundur selangkah. Sementara, yang membuka pintu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Paduka Halilintar! Pa.. Pangeran Api.." Ucap orang itu panik.

Tentu Paduka yang bernama Halilintar itu ikut panik.

"ada apa dengannya? Dia hilang kendali lagi?" seru Halilintar sambil keluar menerobos orang didepannya. Langsung saja Halilintar berlari pelan, mencari sosok Api tersebut.

"bukan paduka, tapi…" ucapan orang itu terpotong. Halilintar langsung memandangi panik orang yang memberi kalimat menggantung itu.

"dia pergi ke hutan untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan lagi, dia menitipkan ini untuk paduka." Jelas orang itu sambil menunduk dan memberikan Halilintar secarik kertas.

Halilintar langsung menarik kertas yang diberikan oleh salah satu prajuritnya. Kini, wajah Halilintar berubah manjadi aneh. Entah kenapa, tapi yang jelas, tertulis di kertas itu adalah,

'aku menolak ayah untuk memimpin pasukan! Bertarung saja sana! sama kucing! Palingan juga kalah telak! Bleeeh! (:P)

'kresek!'

Halilintar langsung meremas kertas itu hingga kecil. Sementara, prajuritnya cekikikan sendiri dibelakang Halilintar. Tiba-tiba Halilintar menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah prajuritnya, dan prajurit itu pun terkesiap.

"paduka Halilintar, anda mendapat panggilan." Kata seorang gadis menggunakan hijab berwarna pink, sambil membungkuk hormat. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut armor besi yang terlihat berat. Namun, ia tetap terlihat anggun saat menggunakannya.

"ah, Yaya. Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Ujar Halilintar sambil berjalan mengikuti Yaya dari belakang. Sembari memijat-mijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing itu.

" _aku harus segera membuat pernyataan perdamaian, kepada Dewa Gempa."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **aha! bagaimana? kepanjagan atau kependekkan? kalau merasa tidak nyaman, silahkan kalian review di kolom review. habisnya, kan yang bisa membaca kelemahan orang lain kan, kalian sendiri... hehehe #dilemparbotolkaca**

 **oh iya, terima kasih atas review yang sudah kalian berikan. semoga, Author 'Aho'(?) ini bisa memaklumi kekuranganya... maklumi lah... Author baru! hahaha... \\(=^.^=)/**

 **Some Review from u're?**


	4. meet him

**Api : "WUIH... hebatnye! mampu membuat 2 chapters dalam sehari sekaligus! terbaiklah!"**

 **Air : "ha-ah.. terbaik."**

 **Anni : "hehehe.. makasih, makasih.. makasih ye?!" =(^0^)=**

 **Swat : "cih, bangga amat." #ditabokAnni. *hore... #bersorak**

 **oke.. oke.. tak usah aku buat lama-lama yah. habisnya, aku udah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meramaikan beberapa fic ini. jadi, LANJUTT!  
**

 **ENJOY!~**

Ditengah sebuah hutan yang rindang, dimana kicauan burung masih terdengar jelas di telinga seorang Pangeran bermata Merah menyala, layaknya api yang sedang membara-bara. Nah, Dialah Api. Pangeran dari kerajaan FireStrom. Pangeran satu ini terkenal ceria dan sangat lincah, serta tangguh di segala bidang olahraga maupun peperangan. Namun, bila dia sudah terlalu capek atau tertekan, dia tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dan membakar seluruh benda disekitarnya. Sekarang, Pangeran ceria ini, tidak menyunggingkan senyuman kekanak-kanaknya seperti biasa, dia sekarang sedang cemberut, kesal dan marah. Akan perintah ayahnya yang memitanya untuk menjadi pemimpin perang antar kerajaannya dan Kerajaan lain.

"ayah memang tak mau mengerti sama perasaan Api. Api gak mau pulang ah." ucapnya seperti anak kecil yang mengambek. Sembari tetap memanggang ikan hasil tangkapannya dengan tangannya yang panas.

Dia memang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Api. Jadi, dia tak perlu repot untuk urusan masak-memasak.

 _'Hiks.. hiks.. Dewa Bumi...'_

isak tangis seseorang dari belakangnya Api. Tentu Api segera menoleh kebelakang, Untuk mengetahui siapa yang menangis. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Tak seorang pun ia temukan, melainkan hanya deretan-deretan pohon hijau yang indah.

"suara siapa ya?" renungnya sambil mencoba mendekati asal suara itu.

Dia terus mendekat, mendekat, dekat, hingga menemukan sesosok orang yang sedang meringkup kecil dengan bulih-bulih air disekelilingnya. Api masih mengintip orang itu dari balik pohon cemara yang besar. Memikirkan, apakah orang asing itu jahat atau bukan. Lama-lama, mata tajam milik Api, perlahan menjadi sayu. Ia tak tega melihat orang itu meringkup hingga sekecil itu di bawah pohon. Api pun mendekati orang itu dengan hati-hati.

"pe.. permisi? Kenapa anda menangis? Apa ada masalah?" ujar Api pelan-pelan mendekati orang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, orang yang sedang meringkup itu mendangak, menatap Api secara langsung dengan mata yang masih sembab dan dirinya yang sedikit sesegukan. Api pun terkejut dengan wajah orang itu. Paras mereka nyaris sama. Hanya mata Api berwarna merah nyala sementara lawan tatapannya itu, biru laut.

Yap, dialah Air. Air masih merenungkan peperangan antara kerajaannya dan Kerajaan lain yang tidak ia ketahui. Bukannya tidak tau, tapi memang dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Air pun menyeka air matanya karena malu dilihat oleh Api. Api hanya menyunggingkan senyum cemas diwajahnya. Dia mendekati Air perlahan-lahan. Lalu berlutut dan duduk meyila didepan Air.

"kenapa denganmu, temanku?" tanya Api sopan. Api tampak senang melihat Air yang sedari tadi menghapus air matanya yang indah.

Air menggeleng lemah, sambil terus meyeka air matanya yang membendung dengan punggung tangannya. Api memasang senyum kecut. Ia tahu, sepertinya orang ini sedikit susah untuk dibujuk. Tapi, memangnya ada? Orang yang di tolong secara baik-baik, akan ditolak secara mentah-mentah?

"ayolah, ceritakan saja padaku.. aku janji tidak akan mentertawakanmu." Ucap Api sedikit menahan tawanya. Air menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sepintas tampak kemerahan di kedua pipi Air. Itu sukses membuat Api gemas melihat tingkah laku pemuda beriris biru laut ini, yang terlihat semakin imut.

"memangnya, bila aku menceritakan masalahku padamu, akan mendapat keuntungan? Jangan untung deh, bagaimana kalau solusi?" ucap Air sambil menatap Api penuh kekesalan. Api berhenti menahan tawa dan memandang polos Air.

"Entahlah." Ujarnya sambil menengklengkan kepalanya kekanan. "aku tak tau apa itu solusi."

Air menepuk jidatnya pelan. Dia menggeleng, apa dia masih didalam mimpi? Jika iya, _**'bangunkalah aku!'**_.

"hei, kau sudah bangun… kenapa minta di bangunin?" kata Api berbisik. Air langsung kaget dan memundurkan posisi duduknya. Dia masih memandangi Api yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

" _dia… dia bisa membaca pikiran?"_ seru Air dalam hati. "kau.. bisa membaca pikiran?" tanya Air takut. Api menggeleng aneh. Itu membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar diwajah Air.

"lantas, kenapa kau berbisik seperti itu, padaku?" tanya Air sedikit mendekati Api. Api tetap memasang wajah polosnya. Dan berganti menengklengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Kau sendiri yang berbisik seperti itu. Tempat ini sunyi, kau berbisik pelan pun nenek-nenek juga bakal mendengarnya."

"…."

"dasar…"

Air menghembuskan nafas nya berat. Sementara, Api tersenyum lebar, karena berhasil menggoda Air. Air yang melihat senyuman hangat dari Api, langsung merona merah. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud senyuman indah dari Api. Tapi, dia tahu, kalau dirinya ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Apa kau pengendali air?" tanya Api antusias. Itu membuat Air tersentak pelan, dan sesegera mungkin, ia menyembunyikan senyumannya itu.

"tidak. Aku.. aku belum mengetahuinya." Ujar Air sedikit cemas.

"Hmm… kenapa ada buliran-buliran air, disekitarmu?" tanya Api sekali lagi. Air pun memandangi buliran air yang melingkarinya. "Aku…"

Tiba-tiba, getaran tanah seakan mengguncang mereka berdua. Mereka pun langsung berpelukan, karena getaran itu semakin menghebat.

"ap.. apa ini?" pekik Air ketakutan. Api bersiaga, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tangannya yang besar, melindungi tubuh mungil milik Air.

Gempa yang terjadi tadi, langsung mereda. Membuat kedua pemuda tersebut sedikit lega dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Air sedikit merona karena sadar, diriya meminta perlindungan kepada Api. Namun, Api segera berdiri, dan menyiapkan pedang pendeknya. Siapa tau, ada yang sedang mengincar mereka.

Hening. tak ada apapun yang menyerang mereka. Membuat Api sedikit kecewa. Ia pun berbalik dan menghadap Air sambil senyum sumringan. Sementara Air hanya berlutut ketakutan.

"Hehe.. sepertinya Gempa biasa. Tak perlu khawatir.." ujar Api cengengesan. Air hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat Api yang begitu cekatan terhadap serangan kecil. atau, guncangan kecil?

"jujur saja, itu bukanlah Gempa biasa…" ujar Seseorang dari balik pohon yang disenderi Air. Air segera berdiri dan berlindung dibelakang Api. Api sigap mengahdangka tangannya melindungi Air. "si.. siapa itu! Tunjukkan dirimu, jika kau punya nyali!"

"tentu aku punya." Ujar orang itu santai. Ia pun keluar dari balik pohon itu. Lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Air dan Api. "Hai Pangeran Air. Pangeran Api. apakah aku menggangu acara kalian berdua?"

Air langsung tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Disusul oleh air matanya yang bening dan indah itu berjatuhan. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok ini secara dekat maupun langsung. Api hanya menatap heran Air. Sementara sosok yang dikagumi Air, hanya tersenyum hangat kepada mereka berdua.

"a.. anda kan…"

~0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

 **nah, ntu dia chap 4. Anni bakal bikin fanfic ini sampai tamat. tapi, sepertinya, kalau langsung tamat, ngak seru.. soalnya nanti akan ada pertarungan hebat antara Gempa, Air, Api, dan Fang. nah lo... Gempa lah yang jadi sasaran mereka semua. mengapa? nanti akan dibahas di chap yang selajutnya. oh iya... Anni sengaja, sehari bikin 2 chap sekaligus. tangan Anni gatel mau ngetik terus. hehehe... #dikejar (?)**

 **so, buat ini, kayaknya akan terbit Part 2 (?) itu pun masih didiskusikan dengan otak (?) *abaikan. jadinya, yah.. begitu deh! kalau Anni kasih tau sekarang, nanti bukan rahasia lagi dong! jadi, masih pending yaa... gommenasaiii!**

 **segitu aja dari Anni. thanks, yang dah mau Review, yang enggak juga ga papa (tapi nyesek tau! T^T) yang penting kalian baca Fic ini deh! apalagi terhibur. wah, senangnya, seperti dicium ama Gempa~~~ #bruaak! #dipukulin sekampung #yang dibicarain langsung kesandung angin, yang terakhir.. THX YA!.9**

 **kata terakhirku..  
**


	5. God of Earth

**yosh. AnniSwat balik lagi!**

 **sepertinya, Anni bakal bikin sedikit doang ceritanya.. habis, Anni baru pulang dari entah(?)**

 **yah, daripada lama-lama, mending lanjut saja...**

 _ **ENJOY~!**_

"An.. Anda kan?"

.

.

.

"iya... Pangeran Air? Bukankah pangeran yang memintaku untuk mengabulkan permintaan pangeran?"

Dewa itu berjalan mendekati Air. Lalu merangkulnya hangat. Sementara Air, hanya menunduk malu. Merenungkan kata-kata dewa itu.

"Aku mengerti apa yang Pangeran maksud. Tapi, aku bukan Tuhan. Aku hanyalah pengendali bumi. Tidak lebih. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai julukan itu. Terkesan sombong."

"saya tahu itu, Dewa… ma-maafkan saya. Terlalu terbawa perasaan..." ucap Air sopan. Walaupun ada sedikit perasaan canggung. Dewa tersenyum bangga.

Setelah itu mereka tertawa. Membuang pikiran negatif yang ada di benak Air. Mereka tampak sangat akrab walaupun baru bertemu. Rasanya, sudah seperti anak dan ayahnya saja.

Sementara disisi lain, Api hanya mendengus kasar. Karena ia tidak mengerti, apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Iris emas itu telah mengetahui ada percikan api disampingnya. Dengan segera, ia lepaskan rangkulannya dan berbalik, menatap pemuda beriris merah menyala itu. Api tersentak melihat gerakan dari dewa itu. Air pun sama. Tapi, dewa itu hanya membalas eksperi kaget Api, dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"maafkan aku Pageran Api. Tapi, apakah pangeran sudah mengenaliku?" tanya sang dewa langsung merangkul akrab Api. Api hanya membelalakkan matanya, sambil memandang heran dewa sang pengendali bumi tersebut. Api masih berpikir, apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan sosok ini sebelumnya?

"eh… eh… eh…?! Ma.. maafkan aku! Si.. siapa anda se-sebenarnya?" tanya Api sedikit sesak karena tercekik rangkulan dewa itu. Dewa beriris emas itu melemaskan rangkulannya. Ia berdiri menghadap Api. Membusungkan sedikit dadanya. Api mendangak. Mencoba menatap langsung mata dewa yang dikagumi Air itu. Seperti melihat pemandangan sejuk dan indah dari iris emas indah milik sang dewa.

Ia menepuk pundak kanan Api. "Aku Gempa. Salam kenal." ucapnya hangat.

Mata Api langsung berbinar-binar kagum. Entah, kenapa ia ingin sekali memiliki sosok ini. Wajah yang rupawan, tata bicara halus, sopan, serta murah senyum.

"oh, Gempa… salam.. ke.." ucapan Api terpotong.

"Stopp!"

"eh, Air?" Gempa menoleh, mendapati Air yang wajahnya tampak marah.

"jangan panggil dewa dengan seenaknya saja! Panggil dia, Dewa Gempa." Ujar Air hati-hati. Api tersentak dan baru ingat, bila sosok pemilik iris emas ini adalah Dewa Bumi. Gempa.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, Air." Bela Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"ma.. maafkan aku Dewa Gempa! Aku baru ingat, jika kau… adalah… Dewa…" Api langsung membungkuk minta maaf dihadapan Gempa. Yang membuat Gempa sedikit salah tingkah.

"tak perlu minta maaf! Tak usah. Aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu. panggil saja namaku langsung, itu sudah cukup. Lagipula, supaya kita bisa lebih akrab lagi! Sungguh."

Api dan Air saling pandang karena merasa tidak enak pada Dewa itu. Mereka juga ingin memiliki kesan akrab dengannya. Tapi, ingatkah Air? Jika Gempa, telah melakukan perlindungan terhadap dunia ini?

"baiklah… saya turuti…" ucap Air tiba-tiba.

Dewa itu langsung tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan sebaris gigi putihnya yang bersih dan terawat. Sementara, Api bingung dan menatap Air, lalu Air memberi sinyal padanya. Api pun mengganguk kecil tanda mengerti. Disusul dengan senyuman manis dari mereka berdua. Gempa pun merangkul keduannya. lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

~0-0-0-0-0-0~

.

.

.

"eits, tunggu dulu… memangnya kalian ini sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Gempa penasaran. Yang seketika membuat suasana penuh kegembiraan itu, menjadi sunyi dan canggung.

Mereka berdua menatap polos Gempa. Sementara yang ditatap, hanya bisa memandang aneh mereka. "gimana?"

Mereka pun serentak menggeleng-geleng kuat. Yang membuat dewa bertubuh tinggi itu tertengun sejenak.

"dasar manusia…."

~0-0-0-0-0-0~

 **Ah... maaf ya...! cuman bisa buat segini doang... Anni masih capek soalnya. baru selesai liburan.. hehehe... *abaikan**

 **lagipula, Anni sedikit gak enak badan... makanya, tolong kalian lihat kekurangannya. biar nanti, Anni bisa lebih bagus lagi buatnya... maklumilah Author Aho ini! gommennasai! minna-san!**

 **See you next Chap! ^.^**

 **Some review from u're?**


	6. How to find that?

**AnniSwat balik lagi!**

 **Rupa, udah chap 6. Maaf juga karena telat update nya… bolehnya hari libur doang sih… #garing**

 **Oke minna, ini chap 6-nya ya? Lanjuut ajah yuk?!**

 _ **ENJOY~!**_

"Paduka… kita kehilangan prajurit."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa kehilangan? Bukankah pasukan inti juga dikeluarkan?"

"Yang 14 gugur, sementara yang 5-nya lagi, terluka parah. Sisanya hanya prajurit yang masih amatiran. Paduka Taufan, Prajurit Firestrom terlalu kuat. Mereka terlihat sangat berpengalaman dalam perang seperti ini."

"Huh, baiklah. Keluarkan pasukan meriam dan pasukan pemanah kerajaan. Kita serang mereka dari udara."

"Siap! Laksanakan!"

Raja pemilik iris biru langit yang bernama Taufan itu, menunduk kesal. Perantara semua pasukannya kalah telak dengan pasukan FireStrom. Ia memasang pose berpikir. Berjalan mondar-mandir, memikirkan cara paling bagus untuk mengalahkan FireStrom.

Karena merasa tidak dapat ide apaun, Taufan pun berjalan mendekati jendela disebelahnya. Kedua tanganya dilipat kebelakang. Tatapannya tertuju pada peperangan dibawahnya. Matanya menjadi sendu. Entah mengapa, tapi dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

" _SERANG!"_

" _HEYAA!"_

Itulah lantunan yang sedari tadi Taufan dengar. Antara pemimpin pasukan dan pasukannya. Tak lama dari itu, suara dentuman meriam pun menyusul dan terdengar begitu keras, hingga membuat getaran hebat di area istana. Disusul hujan panah yang tak kalah hebat, hingga membunuh beberapa pasukan lawan.

"Memakai serangan udara itu memang bagus untuk digunakan saat mendesak. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika peperangan ini tak terjadi." Taufan merasa sedikit bersalah, lantaran masalah kecil yang dibuat Halilintar, ia selesaikan dengan cara seperti ini.

.

.

"Paduka, kerajaan WindWar memakai serangan udara. Bagaimana ini? Kita lemah dalam serangan udara."

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa? Bukannya AU sudah dipersiapkan untuk hal seperti ini?"

"Memang paduka. Tapi, kapten AU sudah gugur di medan perang duluan. Sekarang bagaimana ini?"

"Baiklah, perintah pasukan mundur. Kita tidak bisa serang dari udara. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Siap paduka!"

Iris mata merah delima itu memandangi punggung pemimpin prajuritnya yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah prajuritnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya, dia segera berlari menuju balkon istana. Mengeluarkan segulung kertas yang ia sembunyikan dalam baju lengannya yang panjang, lalu bersiul semerdu mungkin.

 _PAK. PAK. PAK._

Seekor merpati putih terbang mendekati balkonnya. Bertengger dengan cantiknya. Siapapun orang yang melihatnya, pasti akan terlena dengan tubuh putih mungilnya.

Halilintar menyunggingkan senyuman, karena merpati ini tak pernah sekali pun mengecewakannya. Tak lama-lama, Halilintar pun menangkap merpati itu, dan mengaitkan segulung kertas pada kakinya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya menuju kepala merpati itu dan berbisik penuh harapan,

" _Tolong kirimkan surat ini, untuk Dewa Gempa."_

Halilintar langsung mengangkat merpati itu tinggi-tinggi dan melepasnya. Sang merpati pun refleks mengepakkan sayap anggunnya. Pergi, sebagai pengantar surat kerajaan FireStrom.

"Yah, semoga dia menerimanya," harap Halilintar sambil terus memandangi sendu merpatinya yang terbang terus menjauh, dan akhirnya hilang diantara awan-awan.

.

.

.

"O iya Api. Dari caraku melihat penampilan maupun gerakan, sepertinya kau pengendali api ya?"

Api menatapi Air dengan setengah terkejut. Sementara Air yang diberi respon Api, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Benar kan?" Lanjut Air tanpa tunggu lama. Api hanya terkekeh pelan karena ketahuan akan kekuatannya. Ia pun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bak meniru tokoh komik jepang yang sudah tertangkap basah oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Hehe… aku memang pengendali api. Itu mengapa aku menanyai kau apakah kau pengendali air…" ucapan Api terpotong dan dengan cepat ia melebarkan matanya yang sukses membuat Air menaikkan kedua alisnya bersamaan.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku itu lah! Gara-gara ada gempa bumi aneh tadi sih yang menggangu kit-" Air langsung membungkap mulut Api. Api pun sesak nafas, sementara Air, mencoba menatap takut-takut dewa yang bergelar sebagai pengendali bumi tersebut. Sementara..

Gempa.

Dewa itu menoleh kebelakang perlahan diiringi sebuah senyuman mautnya, yang membuat siapapun menatapnya, akan merasakan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Bisa tolong ulangi perkataanmu tadi?" dewa itu menyeringai dengan seramnya. Membuat kedua pangeran mungil ini berlutut diselimuti ketakutan yang begitu dalam.

Gempa masih memasang wajah mautnya itu. Dan perlahan mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan, Ketakutan."Apa katamu tadi? Apakah aku telah mengganggu kalian berdua?"

Gempa mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk ke telapak tangan yang satunya. Berpose sebagai orang yang siap menghajar habis orang yang berani padanya.

"A… ampun..! ampuni kami dewa! Ya ampun! Aku takut!" Api berseru dengan mengatupkan tangannya meminta ampun. Air mengikuti pose Api, yang membuat tingkah laku mereka semakin menjadi. Pemilik iris emas itu tertawa dalam hati.

 _Ya Tuhan, mereka lucu sekali._ Batin Gempa tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Iya dewa…. Ampuni kami ini! Kami hanya orang yang tidak ada bandingannya dengan dewa! Ampuni kami!" Air ikut berseru gemetar. Gempa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bersiap memukul mereka.

"Kalian ini memang ingin dihajar!"

"JANGAN!"

 _SRUK. SRUK._

"Aih?" mereka mendangak karena mendapati sebuah usapan lembut dikepala mereka.

"Kalian terlalu mendramatisir. Dasar anak-anak." Gempa merekahkan senyuman seperti biasa. Yang membuat Air dan Api ber _blink-blink_ kagum.

"Dewa! Maafkan kami ya!" seru Api dan Air langsung memeluk Gempa tanpa ragu. Gempa tak berkutik. Ia hanya membiarkan kedua pangeran ini memeluknya hangat. Lama-lama iris emas itu menutup matanya, dan melebarkan tangannya lagi untuk mendekap mereka berdua. Mereka pun larut dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Sampai Air tersadar karena terlalu berlebihan pada sosok yang ia kagumi tersebut.

"Hwa! Maafkan saya dewa! Sungguh! Saya hilang kendali!" Air langsung melepas pelukannya itu dan mundur dua langkah. Memberi sedikit jarak antara mereka.

Sementara Api, dia hanya memundurkan tubuhnya pelan, agar terlepas dari dekapan dewa tersebut. Sebenarnya, Api sudah tak begitu merasa canggung ataupun malu terhadap dewa berhati emas ini. Namun, karena merasa tidak enak dengan Air, ia pun ikut melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu.

Gempa tersenyum kecut. "Sudahlah Air. Anggaplah aku seperti ayahmu saja oke? Tak usah malu. Lagipula, kita ini sama-sama pengendali elemen bukan?"

Kedua pangeran itu saling menatap. Mata mereka seolah mengerti apa yang ada di hati mereka. Mereka pun memandang bersamaan dewa bumi itu. Air angkat bicara,

"Pe-pengendali elemen? Apakah aku punya kekuatan seperti Api?" tanya Air sambil berjalan mendekati Api.

Gempa hanya menggangguk ramah dan tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya yang berwibawa. Membuat Air berbinar-binar kagum.

"Hwaa..! Air ternyata pengendali elemen! Hebat!" Api langsung melompat kegirangan. Diikuti tawa pelan dari sang dewa.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tau apa yang kukendalikan. Bisakah kau menolongku, Dewa Gempa?" Air menatap telapak tangannya bergantian. Lalu mendangak memandangi Gempa dengan penuh harapan.

Sang empunya nama langsung menyeringai. Ia berbalik dan berjalan memimpin mereka. "ikuti aku."

Lagi-lagi Air dan Api hanya bisa saling tatap. Dewa ini memang sedikit sukar untuk ditebak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka pun mengikuti dewa itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, ada merpati…" pemilik surai berwarna ungu itu mendekati balkon kerajaan, setelah mendapati seekor merpati bertengger dengan segulung kertas terkait dikakinya. Fang, pun menakap merpati itu dan membawanya kedalam. Dia pun mengambil segulung kertas yang dikaitkan di kaki merpati itu, mendapati surat ini untuk sang dewa, ia hanya meletakkan surat itu diatas singgasana dewa, yang bernuansa merah marun. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka surat itu. Fang tau sopan santun.

Ia letakkan merpati itu di sebuah sangkar putih yang cukup untuk si merpati istirahat. Tampaknya dia masih ingat akan pesan dewa itu,

 _Fang, jika ada seekor merpati datang membawa surat untukku, sementara aku tidak ada, bisakah kau mengurungnya dan memberinya makan hingga aku pulang? Rawatlah dia, walau hanya sebentar._

Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur kerajaan, mencari minuman dan sepotong roti, untuk merpati itu. Melaksanakan pesan sang dewa.

saat di dapur, ia bertemu dengan seorang tabib istana, yang sepertinya sedang mencari roti juga.

"Selamat siang Fang. Mencari apa?" tanya tabib itu sambil mengambil sebungkus roti. Fang hanya tersenyum simpul. Matanya masih mencari-cari wadah untuk minum si merpati itu.

"Mencari secuil roti dan minuman. Tapi wadah untuk airnya tidak ada. Ada wadah lain tidak?" tanya Fang mulai putus asa, karena wadah kecil untuk menampung air minum si merpati tidak kunjung ia temukan.

Tabib berbadan gempal itu menelan roti terakhir yang sedari tadi ia kunyah. Dibantu dengan seteguk air putih yang baru diambilnya, "Coba cari di sana. Kayaknya ada mangkuk kecil."

Fang menggangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh tabib itu. Setelah lama berkutat dengan benda-benda berdebu, ia menemukan cawan kecil yang cukup untuk minum merpati itu. Fang pun kembali berjalan mendekati tabib yang sedang memegang satu bungkus roti. Terlihat seperti donat.

"Sudah kutemukan. Terima kasih banyak atas petunjuknya." sebelum Fang beranjak pergi, tabib itu menghentikan langkah pemuda bermata empat itu. "duduk dulu. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Fang tak dapat menolak, ketika tabib itu menyodorkan sebungkus donat lobak merah kesukaanya. Dengan tersenyum senang, ia mulai menikmati donatnya itu. Tabib itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat Fang makan layaknya anak kecil. Tak tunggu lama, tabib itu pun mulai bertanya,

"Kemana Dewa Gempa?" tanya tabib langsung.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Fang singkat. Namun, ia mengangkat bibirnya lagi, "Sejak aku kembali dari latihan, aku sudah tidak melihat Dewa Gempa lagi. Sepertinya jalan-jalan."

Tabib itu mengerti apa maksud Fang. Memang, Gempa suka sekali berjalan-jalan di hutan hanya untuk meregangkan ototnya, atau sekedar berlatih mengendalikan kekuatannya itu lagi. Jadi, terkadang gempa bumi suka melanda desa-desa disekitarnya. Dewa itu juga sering mendapat omelan dari Fang, Karena sampai menghacurkan beberapa rumah penduduk desa.

"Oh." Jawab tabib itu singkat. Tapi tetap melanjutkan pertanyaan pada pemuda berdarah Tionghoa tersebut, "lalu untuk apa roti dan minuman itu?"

Seketika, Fang menghentikan kunyahannya. Dan sadar, kalau ada merpati yang telah menunggunya. Ia pun segera meghabiskan donatnya itu dan meminum habis air putih yang sudah disediakan tabib itu.

"ma-maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru! Ini untuk merpati yang kirim surat!" Jelas Fang asal sambil berlari keluar membawa secuil roti dan minumannya. Tabib itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu.

"Hehe.. tak sia-sia kau melatihnya dewa. Dia memang bisa mengalahkanmu." Bisik tabib itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan dapur. Namun, tabib itu terhenti dan menyeringai,

"Tapi, hanya pengendali elemen saja lah yang dapat mengalahkan dewa licik sepertimu…"

 _ **TBC!**_

{'~0-0-0-0-0-0~'}

 **Hwa… Gempa bakalan diapain yaak….? Ada yang tau?  
**

 **Kalo bisa, nanti ketemu Gempa beneran lho! ( didalem mimpi! Tapi,) #dikeroyok readers**

 **So, guys.. itulah chap 6. Yeeeh.. gak ada apa-apanya kan? ya udah deh, makasih ya, udah mau nge-read fic ini. Walaupun ada kata2 yang suka salah. Kalau ada yang salah beneran, mohon reviewnya ya!**

 **Bye! See u next chap!**

 **Some review from u're?**


	7. Power of water

Chapter 7 : Find

.

Enjoy!

.

.

" _Bebola api!"_

" _Bola tamparan api!"_

" _Bebola maksimal! Hiyaaa!"_

Pemuda pemilik kuasa api itu nampak asik mengeluarkan semua jurus-jurus andalannya untuk berlatih di arena yang sudah dibuat khusus oleh dewa pemilik kuasa tanah tersebut. Wujud-wujud berupa bola api yang ia sebutkan, menghatam sasaran-sasaran batu yang menjulang dari dalam tanah. Mengakibatkan beberapa batu itu sedikit hangus. Belum puas, ia melompat dari tempatnya berdiri, menapakkan kakinya di salah satu batu yang hangus itu, lalu bersalto bebas di udara.

" _Bola api!"_

Ia menyerang batu yang belum hangus dengan cara bersalto. 'Anak ini memang hebat. Tidak salah Gopal memilihnya.' Batin Sang Dewa serius. Iris matanya masih terpaku kepada sosok pengendali api yang sedang tertawa-tawa senang, karena jurusnya tidak meleset lagi.

"Api hebat ya…"

Suara lembut Sang Pangeran kecil yang bernuansana biru laut itu, membuat kedua iris emas ini melirik padanya. Air menatapi orang yang ia puji tadi. Iris aquanya terlihat sendu, ikat kepala yang berwarna biru laut bermotif lambang air dan tornado, tertiup semilir angin. Gempa pun menoleh sedikit pada Air yang mengangkat bibirnya kembali,

"Apa aku bisa juga…?"

"Kalau bisa, kenapa tidak? Kau juga pengedali elemen, sama seperti Api. Jangan merasa _minder_ duluan.." Gempa menarik tubuh Air yang umumnya lebih kecil, agar mereka bisa langsung tatap muka. Tubuhnya ia tundukkan sedikit. Bermaksud menjajarkan kepalanya, agar seimbang dengan wajah Air. Alis tipis milik Air menaik heran, diikuti matanya yang membulat karena terkejut dengan perlakuan dewa yang tiba-tiba itu. Mengetahui Air sedang kaget, Gempa justru membalasnya dengan senyum dermawan miliknya,

"Justru, rasa tak percaya diri itu lah, yang mengubur kekuatanmu dalam-dalam." Air tercengang. Dia tersadar, ternyata semua ketakutan dan rasa tidak percaya diri ini lah yang telah menutupi seluruh jati dirinya selama ini. Dengan sedikit berani, Air mencoba berbicara lagi, "Tolong tunjukkan aku dewa! Siapa aku sebenarnya!"

Gempa terkekeh. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Air, "Serius? Mau kutunjukkan?" Air awalnya ragu, tetapi setelah melihat Api yang sedang tertawa karena masih terus 'bermain' dengan bola apinya, ia pun semakin bertekad menemukan kuasa apa yang ia kendalikan.

"Tentu dewa! Kali ini aku serius!" Air mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Gempa mangut-mangut. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup mengerti kenapa hanya pengendali elemen saja yang dapat mengalahkannya. "Baiklah, kau juga punya tempat latihan sendiri. Mari ikut aku." Air mengganguk mantap dan berjalan mengekori Sang Dewa pengendali bumi, pergi menuju dalam hutan.

.

.

"Ini minumannya. Maaf hanya menyajikan ini. Tolong tunggu sebentar disini sampai Dewa Gempa datang ya." Merpati didalam sangkar itu tampak senang setelah mendapati sedikit air minum dan secuil roti ada ditempat makannya. Dengan anggun, ia mulai memakani roti itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Kedua sudut bibirnya naik, menampakkan sebuah senyuman walau hanya segaris. Tapi ia yakini, ini adalah kali pertamanya dia melihat seekor merpati secantik ini.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya kosong. Iris matanya yang berwarna hazel, melirik kearah jendela yang terpasang dibagian barat istana. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia dekati jendela itu yang ternyata pintu kaca sebuah balkon. Tangan-tangannya yang terselimuti sarung tangan _fingerless_ berwarna ungu itu menyentuh kaca bening yang dingin, didorongnya pelan, agar terbuka. Membiarkan angin siang hari yang sejuk karena daerah istana yang masih sebuah pemukiman penduduk desa, hutan dan bukit.

Fang menompangkan pipinya yang sedikit tirus ditangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kananya bertumpu pada pagar marmer balkon. Surai ungu kebiruan itu ia biarkan dimainkan oleh angin yang berhembus santai. Matanya mengerjap dua sampai empat kali dibalik kaca matanya. Karena suasana yang sepi, mendukung ingatannya untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya,

Ketika dia diselamaatkan oleh ayah angkatnya,

"Dewa Gempa…"

.

 _Disaat itu, entah aku ada dimana, kudapati sebercak darah menyelimuti seluruh tanganku. Dengan tatapan nanar namun takut, aku menemukan sebuah tanda garis hitam yang berbentuk seperti huruf 'S'ditelapak tanganku yang mungil. Karena pikiranku yang masih kecil, aku tak terlalu memedulikannya. Ku coba tuk tetap berjalan meski sebelah kakiku robek akibat serangan dadakan dari kerajaan lain. "Uhuk… uhuk_!" _aku mengeluarkan setetes darah dari mulutku. Cukup sudah, aku lelah dengan penderitaan ini. Aku pun akhirnya terjatuh dengan tubuh bagian depan menghatam tanah duluan. Pandanganku sedikit memudar, kepalaku pusing, aku nyaris saja mati, untung dia datang._

" _He-hey_! _nak_! _Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tubuhku di papah oleh tangannya yang kekar. Namun, pandangankku yang tak begitu jelas, membuatku susah untuk mengenali orang yang menolongku itu. Tapi yang kuyakini, dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang temannya._

" _Tch! Gopal_! _bawa dia ke istana sekarang_!"

" _Tapi Gempa.. dia bukan pengendali elemen.."_

" _Cepat selamatkan dia! Aku tak ingin nyawanya mati sia-sia_! _Meski bukan orang yang kita cari, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi seorang ayah… tapi karena gelarku ini, aku dilarang mempunyai anak. Tapi bolehkan aku mengangkat seorang anak? Cepat bawa dia Gopal_! _kaulah satu-satunya sahabatku yang seorang tabib_! _"_

" _Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi, kau harus segera menemukan orang yang kupilih untuk mengalahkanmu. Kalau tidak, kau akan menghancurkan bumi ini dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. kau paham?"_

" _Ku pahami. Lagipula anak ini juga istimewa.. sepertinya dia juga seorang pengendali kuasa. Tapi bukan elemen yang ada dibumi ini."_

" _Ya, aku tau.."_

" _Kau pengendali bayangan, anakku…"_

 _Setelah perdebatan mereka yang tak kumengerti sama sekali, aku pun pingsan dipangkuannya. Sesaat bangun, aku sudah berada dikamar yang nyaman, terletak didalam sebuah istana yang megah namun sederhana. Kujalani hidupku berpagku tangan padanya. Hingga aku tumbuh sebesar ini. Dan menjadi seorang pengendali bayangan._

.

"Hmm… ayah bilang, aku harus rajin berlatih mengendalikan semua jurus dalam kekuatanku. Katanya, untuk mengalahkan penghancur bumi suatu saat nanti. Tapi, saat aku bertanya pada ayah, dia menjawab, 'seorang pengkhianat.' Aku tak mengerti apa maksud ayah…"

Fang mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Pipi kanannya masih menempel pada kepalan tangannya. Kacamata ber-frame ungu gelap itu ia lepas. Ia bersihkan sedikit dengan tisu yang ia temukan pada saku jaketnya. Sudah merasa bersih, ia pun mengembalikan kacamatanya di batang hidungnya.

Angin kembali berhembus, menyapu lembut kulit lengan pucat Fang yang tak tertutupi sehelain benang pun. Kedinginan, ia usap lengannya secara berlawanan. Setidaknya itu sedikit membuatnya nyaman.

"Ayah kemana sih? Biasanya dia tak akan lama bila ingin keluar istana tanpa seizin ku! Duuh… kasihan itu merpati mau pulang kan.. apa ku kirim elang bayang saja ya? Ha! Ide bagus!" Fang pun membentuk kedua jarinya menjadi seekor burung, "Elang bayang!"

KYAAAK

terbentuklah seekor burung elang yang cukup besar, berwarna hitam pekat, dengan matanya yang berwarna merah terang, memiliki jambul seperti pucuk rambut Fang yang menandakan elang ini adalah peliharaan kesayangannya.

"Tolong cari Dewa Gempa. Pinta beliau untuk segera pulang. Ada urusan di istana yang harus ia selesaikan." Elang itu mengganguk mengerti. Dengan cepat, elang itu melesat diantara pepohonan. Pemuda bersurai ungu kebiruan itu hanya tersenyum miring. Mengetahui kalau dia sekarang semakin kuat, dan yakin akan mengalahkan 'Si Pengkhianat' yang dimaksud ayah angkatnya itu.

Fang belum sadar juga, siapa yang akan ia kalahkan nantinya. Tapi biarkan itu menjadi misteri tersendiri untuk Fang.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai." Sang Dewa berhenti melangkah di tepi sebuah sungai yang alirannya tenang. Sedikit membuat Air kebingungan akan tempat latihannya sendiri. Dewa itu melompat ke seberang sungai karena ada sebuah batu yang tertancap di tanah basah itu. ia berpijak disana. Sengaja memilih tempat berlawanan dengan Sang Pangeran.

Air yang masih bingung, mencoba untuk bertanya, "Apa maksud ini Dewa? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali.." Gempa tersenyum kembali. "Coba kau lihat sungai itu. dan Buatlah perincian tentangnya."

Sungguh, Air bingung sekarang. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sang Dewa Bumi tersebut. sebelah alisnya naik, menandakan ia masih bingung dengan soalan yang diberikan oleh Gempa. Ia pun mencoba mengulang kembali soal yang diucapkan Sang Dewa,

'Coba kau lihat sungai itu. Dan buatlah perincian tentangnya.'

Seketika, Air langsung berlutut di tepi sungai. Ia pandangi dalam-dalam sungai itu. Namun, tidak ada apapun, kecuali pantulan bayangan dirinya.

"Aku tak menemukan apa pun…"

Gempa tersenyum aneh, "Bukan, bukan kau melihat ada sesuatu atau tidak, dalam sungai itu. Coba kau lihat arus dan gemericik kecil air yang terkena batu, seperti apa suasananya?"

Air kembali memfokuskan kedua matanya pada air sungai yang jernih tersebut. lama-lama, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sang Dewa,

"Indah dan…"

Senyuman dewa itu semakin menggembang,

"Tenang.."

Air memandangi Dewa Bumi yang berada di seberang sungai. Dewa itu tak menunjukkan apa-apa. Hanya tangannya yang disembunyikan dibalik lengan bajunya panjang dan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum kepuasan. Air kembali memerhatikan air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Ia sekarang benar-benar mengerti kekuatan apa yang ia kendalikan, "Ketenangan! Aku tau apa yang kukendalikan Dewa Gempa! Aku mengetahuinya!"

Air bersorak senang yang dibalas seulas senyuman bangga dari Sang Dewa Bumi, "Mau langsung mencobanya?" tantang Sang Dewa. Air mengganguk kecil. Ia pun memfokuskan seluruh tenaganya, agar tubuhnya tenang. Setelah terkumpul, ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya secara lihai namun perlahan. Tampak bulir-bulir air keluar dari sungai itu. ia menarik bulir itu pelan, dan ia bentuk seperti bola air. Sekarang, ia sudah memegangi sebuah bola air yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar.

"Bola air!"

"Waah… pengendali air rupanya… hebat. Aku kagum karena kau belajar dengan cepat." Kagum Sang Dewa. Ia bertepuk tangan untuk kehebatan yang dimiliki Air. Sementara, Air menjadi salah tingkah didepan Dewa Bumi. Karena kegugupannya itu, tidak sengaja Air meregangkan bola air nya dan..

PYAASSH

Tubuh Air basah kuyup. Gempa tertawa, namun tak bermaksud untuk meyindir Air. Mengerti ia ditertawakan, Air menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia mencoba berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian dada sampai perutnya. Melihat Sang Dewa tertawa senang, Air hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sementara wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah tipis. Tawanya juga menggema, beriringan dengan tawa Sang Dewa Bumi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke tempatnya Api. Kalo ketahuan kita tidak ada disana, bisa-bisa dia membakar hutan lagi! Ayo!"

Air membalas dengan beberapa anggukan kecil tanda setuju. Gempa melompat kembali keseberang sungai, dimana Air berada. Jubah dewanya yang sedikit besar dan panjang, tercelup di air sungai, menyebabkan basah dibagian ujungnya. Namun, hal seperti itu tak menjadi masalah, asalkan mereka segera sampai di tempat latihannya Api.

Lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka mendapati Sang Pangeran sedang berdiri di puncak batu yang paling tinggi. Menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya yang bidang, jaket _armless_ oranye nya terkibas karena tertiup angin. Hadapannya menghadap barat, membelakangi mereka. Sang Pengendali api ini Sepertinya menunggu Sang Surya yang akan menenggelamkan diri dibalik bukit-bukit yang tinggi menjulang itu. Membuat warna langit menjadi campuran biru, jingga dan keemasan. Nampak indah sekali..

Air terpukau akan keindahaan langit sore ini. Air mendekati Api, tanpa mau mengubah padangannya pada Sang Surya. Sementara Gempa, masih memandangi mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Pantulan sinar keemasan Sang Surya berpantulan pada iris emasnya, membuat kedua matanya sedikit bercahaya.

Kyaaakk

Gempa menoleh kebelakang, seekor elang berwarna hitam pekat dan mempunyai pucuk seperti rambut Fang. Ahh… ini pasti dari anak itu, Gempa mengadahkan tangan kanannya untuk hinggapan sementara elang buatan anak angkatnya itu. Anak tersayangnya..

"Apa Fang yang mengirimmu kesini? Jangan bilang dia bermasalah lagi. Eh? Ada urusan diistana? Buru-buru? Hmm… hmm… baiklah.. baiklah.. aku segera kembali."

Gempa mengakhiri percakapan 'telepati' dengan elang bayang milik Fang. Mengetahui ia sedang ditunggu di rumah, ia pun segera berbalik meninggalkan kedua pangeran itu berdua saja, Tanpa pamit. Yang penting, ia sudah bisa melihat penyelamat bumi ini. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir lagi akan kehancuran bumi, yang di ramalkan oleh tabib atau lebih tepatnya lagi, sahabat karibnya, Gopal.

"Air, kau habis kemana? Aku mencarimu dan Dewa Gempa, tapi aku tak menemukanmu. Kenapa bajumu bisa basah kuyup? Habis mainan air ya?" Api mengeluarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang dari tadi ia ingin ia bicarakan pada Air. Air langsung sumringah, Air melompat, hendak meraih batu yang mencuat dari dalam tanah disebelah Api. ia pun ikutan berdiri menghadap barat, tampak Sang Surya sudah mulai menghilang, membuat sebagian langit berwarna biru bertaburkan manik silver yang tak terhingga jumlahnya.

"Aku menemukan kekuatanku."

Api menoleh cepat, wajahnya menampakkan ekpresi terkejutnya. Namun, sambil terkejut, ia juga senang tentunya. "Kapan? Apa itu? bisa tolong tunjukkan? Aku tak sabar kita akan latihan bersama-sama!" Api bersemangat ketika Air mengedarkan pandangan pada langit yang sudah menggelap. Bibirnya terangkat,

"Aku pengendali air. Aku baru saja menemukannya. Ini berkat Dewa Gempa.. terim-" Air menoleh hendak berterima kasih pada Sang Dewa yang dia abaikan tadi, tapi Dewa penjaga Bumi itu sudah menghilang, ditelan malam.

"Kemana Dewa Gempa? Apa dia sudah kembali? Ah, juga sudah gelap sih.. Lebih baik aku pulang. Sampai jumpa Api! ketemu lagi besok ya?! Kita latihan bersama-sama oke? Disini ya? daah!"

Air langsung melompat turun dari puncak batu itu, dan berlari kearah barat daya. Meninggalkan Api sendirian. Api hanya memasang wajah kusut dan sedih. Ia sekarang sendirian, dan tidak ada yang menemaninya lagi. Padahal, langit semakin menggelap.

"Pangeran Api? Itu kau kan? Buat apa kau disini? Ayo kembali ke istana. Sudah malam. Nanti bisa-bisa ada serigala lho.."

Suara ini begitu ia kenal, Api pun segera menoleh kebawah, dan yang benar saja. Tampaklah sang penasihat ayahnya sekaligus, penasihatnya. Flame.

Api melompat turun. Ia lihat Flame mengangkat tangannya yang terbakar sepercik api, yang membuat pengendali elemen ini keheranan. "Tuan Flame! Itu api asli, apa kekuatan tuan? Kok aku rasa, tuan juga pengendali api..?" Sang empunya nama tertawa pelan sambil memulai perjalan diikuti oleh Api dari samping. Api tak terima ia ditertawakan, langsung saja Api bertanya, "Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Hahaha, Pangeran ini.. aku bukan pengendali api. Yang pengendali api hanya kau saja. Sementara Paduka Halilintar, adalah pengendali petir atau halilintar. Lentera ini adalah lentera khusus buatan paduka. Dari pada repot-repot membawa lentera, lebih baik membawa _latern fire_ ini. Juga lebih hemat menggunakannya. Begitu.. kalau pangeran mau, pangeran bisa belajar dengan paduka." Jelas Flame sambil menyingkirkan poninya yang menggangu sebelah pengelihatannya. Api menggangguk mengerti. Dengan tatapan serius, ia bertekad untuk belajar hal yang seperti itu juga pada ayahnya.

"Aku juga ingin jurus yang seperti itu. Tapi apa gunanya? Toh, jika aku ingin membuat lampu ku sendiri, aku bisa membakar tanganku. Lebih praktis bukan?" Tekad yang diucapkan Api membuat Flame sedikit tergelak. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Api yang berwarna hitam kemerahaan itu lembut,

"Hahaha… iya Tuan Muda.. itu lebih praktis. Tapi bukankah membakar tangan itu sedikit sakit?"

"Tidak! Membakar tangan akan membuat tanganmu hangat! Bukannya sakit!"

"Bwahaha! Iya Pangeran.. hangat yaa… hahaha!"

"Ughh… jangan tertawa! Bebola api!"

"Ampuun pangeran! Ampun!"

.

.

.

.

"Arrgghhhh… mana sih ayah? Kok belum.."

"Pulang?"

"E-eh.. ayah.. ah! Maksudku.. Dewa… maafkan aku…" Dewa beriris emas itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Sementara lawan bicaranya ini hanya tertawa-tawa aneh. "Sudah ah, jangan tertawa terus. Kenapa kau mengirim elang bayang?"

Fang langsung membuka matanya jeli, setelah mendapati elang bayangnya yang bertengger manis di pundak lebar milik ayahnya. Seketika Fang langsung bertepuk tangan sekali, dan elang itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Lah, ayahnya saja yang lama. Oh, iya. Ada surat dari seekor merpati. Merpatinya sudah kuberi makan dan minum disangkar itu. suratnya ada di singgasana ayah. Aku ingin ke kamar ya.. aku sudah mengantuk nih.. malam ayah.. hoaamm…" Dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, ia berjalan menuju lorong dengan gontai, berniat untuk beristirahat setelah susah payah ia kumpulkan tenaganya hanya untuk berlatih jurus baru tadi pagi.

Gempa hanya tercengang dengan sikap pemalas dari Fang. Tapi Gempa memakluminya. Memang sudah jadi sifat Fang jika dia terlalu lelah atau mengantuk.

Salahkan Dewa Bumi ini yang membangunkannya pada hari minggu, dini hari pula.

Gempa melirik segulung surat terdiam manis di singgasananya. Diraihnya segulung surat itu, dewa beriris emas ini sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirim surat ini,

"Hmm… rupanya dari Halilintar… pasti permintaan perdamaian." Tanpa membuka pun, iris emas ini sudah dapat membaca isinya. Sambil membuka segulung surat lusuh itu malas, Gempa berjalan menuju perpustakaannya atau biasa disebut ruang kerjanya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, pemandangan mengejutkan ia temukan didalamnya,

"Salam! Wahai Dewa Gempa…" Sesosok berpakaian tabib dan bertubuh gempal itu membungkuk dengan rasa hormat, yang membuat pemilik kuasa tanah tersebut menyeringai sedikit, ia mengadahkan tangannya keatas,

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dewa, Wahai Tabib Gopal.." Sosok yang dipanggil itu tertawa diikuti Sang Dewa. Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Panggil aku Gopal, jangan tabib…"

Gempa terkekeh sembari melepas pelukannya,

"Lama tak bertemu, kenapa kau datang kemari? Mau membantuku mengurusi surat perdamaian?" Sang Dewa kembali tergelak diikuti sahabatnya karibnya itu, "Bagaimana keadaan disana? Membaik?" Tanya Gempa menukar topik pembicaraan. Sosok teman lamanya itu menghela nafas berat. Seperti tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Kalau tak mau cerita tak apa."

"Oke. Aku memang tak ingin membahasnya. Lebih baik aku membahas mu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Hnn? Apanya?"

"Sudah menemukan mereka? Api, Air?"

Sekarang Gempa yang balik menghela nafas ringan. Sesudah itu, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dan lagi, mereka akan ku angkat sebagai anakku juga."

Gopal membelalak kaget, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh teman karibnya itu, "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau akan membunuh sesama dewa?" Gempa menggangguk mengiyakan. Tatapannya menunduk seperti bersalah, membuat Gopal ikut bersalah juga. Gopal kembali membuka pembicaraan,

"Hhh.. membunuh sesama dewa memang bukan masalah, tapi bagaimana kau akan membunuh mereka? Dan lagi, bagaimana juga nasib mereka yang berperan sebagai pangeran dikerajaannya? Tentu ini bertambah rumit bukan?"

Manik emas milik Sang Dewa bersinar, menandakan jika ia sekarang sedang serius,

"Aku akan membunuh Halilintar terlebih dahulu. Setelah terjadi konflik pasti Api akan menyerang kerajaan WindWar secara brutal hingga membunuh Taufan, Air pun juga pasti akan membalas dendam pada Api. Dan disitu lah, aku akan mengajak mereka untuk tinggal bersamaku." Tatapan Gempa sekarang nanar, ia tidak tau kenapa ia bisa jadi sekejam ini, sementara sahabatnya itu hanya terkejut bukan main mendengar perincian rencana Sang Dewa Bumi.

Memang tak salah lagi jika Gempa dibilang dewa licik olehnya, dia adalah dewa berwajah dua. Didepan banyak orang dia memasang topeng baik dan dermawannya, sementara dibalik topengnya, ia egois dan suka menyiksa diam-diam seseorang yang ia kehendaki.

"Gempa, kau yakin? Air dan Api masih sangat lemah untuk mengalahkanmu. Fang juga masih standar lemah dalam hal menyerang. Waktu mu tidak lama, 5 bulan lagi kau akan berubah…"

Gempa memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin membiarkan air mata penyelasannya ini jatuh karena dipanggil 'dewa' oleh rakyat bumi ini. "Gempa…" Gopal memanggil sahabatnya itu,

Gempa tak merespon. Ia hanya berjalan melewati temannya itu. Iris emasnya beradu dengan pantulan sinar cahaya bulan yang remang dari jendela perpusnya, Ia membuka pembicaraan baru lagi,

"Pada suatu hari…" Gempa mengisyaratkan Gopal untuk duduk. Tabib itu pun mengerti, ia duduk didekat meja kerjanya. Gempa melipat tangannya ke belakang sambil terus menatap bulan dengan pandangan kosong,

"Ada sebuah tiga anak kecil yang memiliki kekuatan pengendali elemen. Mereka adalah, Petir, Angin, dan Tanah. Sekian lamanya mereka berlatih untuk mengalahkan orang jahat yang mencoba menghancurkan bumi ini, mereka tidak tinggal diam. Mereka pun berubah menjadi fase kedua. Nama mereka juga ikut terganti. Diantaranya, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Mereka pun tumbuh besar dan mendapatkan gelar 'dewa', karena berhasil mengalahkan iblis terkutuk. Entah kenapa, tapi mereka sekarang terpisahkan. Mereka pun hidup di kerajaan masing-masing, secara individu. Halilintar melepas gelar dewa nya itu, setelah mengetahui dia adalah dewa yang terkutuk. Yang nantinya akan menghancurkan bumi ini sepenuhnya. Ia pun menikah dan dikaruniakan seorang anak yang kebetulan pengendali elemen juga. Sebuah keburuntungan, karena nantinya anak itu lah yang dapat mematahkan kutukan itu. Begitu juga Taufan. Ia melepas gelar dewa nya itu dan menikah hingga dikaruniai seorang anak pengendali elemen juga. Ia berharap anaknya tidak ikut terkutuk sepertinya. Dan tinggal satu lagi dewa yang masih bertahan dengan gelarnya. Dia hanya mengangkat seorang anak pengendali bayangan yang ia tolong dari sebuah pertempuran. Itu pun tak cukup untuk mematahkan kutukannya. Dan dengan liciknya, dewa itu berpikir, bahwa kedua dewa 'itu' harus ia bunuh. Dan ia yang akan merawat kedua anak dari Halilintar dan Taufan, agar mereka dapat mematahkan kutukan dewa itu sendiri. Padahal, dewa itu adalah dewa yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian di dunia ini."

"Gempa.. kau memang.."

"Aku lah yang paling licik, dan aku lah dewa terakhir yang terkutuk itu…"

-[{*TO BE CONTINUE*}]-

 **HALLO! AnniSwat balik lagii..**

 **Maafkan karena publish chapnya tak teratur, dikarena kan aku masih sekolah, dan sedikit sibuk dengan beberapa lomba disekolah. Belum lagi pr nya yang menumpuk dan kerjaan rumah tangga yang diserahkan padaku selama liburan…** **T^T** **)9**

 **Sebenarnya ini fic pengen aku ganti dengan fandom lain, tapi karena teringat ingin buat fic tentang** _ **dark side**_ **Gempa, jadi ya sudah lah…**

 **Aku buat ini tengah malam. Jadi gommen banget kalau ada kata yang salah. Habisnya otakku ada yang bilang ngantuk tapi ada juga yang bilang terusin aja, jadi pusing dan… beginilah jadinya. Amburadul.. Anni harap ada yang sadar. Jika kalian tak mengerti jalan ceritanya, jangan dilihat lagi karena memang aku juga gak tau alurnya kayak gimana.. #ditampar**

 **So, yah, cuman segini saja sih, Chap 7. Sebentar lagi ending kok**! **Trima kasih tak terhingga untuk kalian yang sudah read, review(apalagi kak Runa), fav, sampai follow fic ini. Ku berharap aku semakin bagus kedepannya dengan review dan semangat dari kalian semua**!

 **PAY~ PAY~ see u next chap**!

 **Some review from u're?**


	8. Meeting between The God's

Chapter 8 : Meeting between The God's

..

…

….

 _Sudah pagi ya…_ gumam pemuda itu.

Sinar mentari menyusup masuk lewat celah jendela kamar Sang Pengendali air. Dengan berat hati, ia buka kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris aquanya langsung bertautan dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah meninggi. Walau sedikit silau dan malas, ia tetap harus bangun pagi ini. Karena teringat mempunyai janji dengan pangeran dari kerajaan yang -entah dari mana itu-. Tapi yang pasti, dia adalah seorang pengendali api.

Air, memposisikan tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring, menjadi duduk. Dia menyingkirkan selimutnya, dan menepi di pinggir kasurnya yang luas, berwarna biru lembut, biru laut, dan motif-motif kerajaanya di bawah selimutnya yang tebal. Terkesan sangat mewah memang. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi Air tak suka hidup mewah seperti ini. Ayahnya saja yang terlalu memanjakannya,

Terbukti dari raga nya yang lemah.

Air masih menampakkan tatapan kosong diwajahnya. Nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Ia pun membiarkan dirinya menikmati lamunan pagi hari, hingga ada seseorang yang mengejutkannya dengan suara ketukan di pintu,

 _. .tok_

Air segera mengusap-usap wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu. Sembari menjawab panggilan dari luar kamarnya, "Iya! Silahkan masuk!"

 _Kriieet_

"Air? Kau sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya, kau kan bisa tidur selama 4 jam lebih jika hari santai seperti ini…"

Oh.. ayahnya..

"Ternyata ayah.. hah, buat aku panik saja…" Air hanya mengeleng-geleng pelan, dia tak menyangka ayahnya yang akan memasuki kamarnya hanya untuk sekedar membangunkannya atau mengobrol ringan dengannya.

Taufan, tertawa renyah sambil membuka pintu kamar Air lebar-lebar. Sekarang, nampak Raja dari WindWar itu sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan atribut kerajaannya. Ia pun juga menggunakan mahkotanya yang berupa peci berwarna biru laut dan motif-motif garis kuning keemasan yang menghias sedikit peci itu. rambut hitamnya berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya matahari dari berbagai arah. Taufan pun memasuki kamar Air lalu duduk disebelahnya.

Air hanya memasang ekspresi keterkejutannya dengan busana yang di pakai oleh ayahnya. Bahkan Sang Pangeran juga ikut memasang wajah aneh karena mendapati ayahnya yang kesulitan untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dikarenakan atributnya yang ribet, menurut Air. "Ayah tak perlu duduk. Biar Air yang berdiri."

Taufan masih memasang muka ceria diwajahnya. Dia pun berdiri bersamaan dengan Air yang ikutan beranjak. Air masih termangu akan pakaian kerajaan yang lengkap di tubuh tegap ayahnya. Saking terheran, ia pun tak tahan untuk menanyakan, kenapa ayahnya berpakaian sedemikian rupa,

"Kenapa ayah menggunakan pakaian kerajaan selengkap itu? Memangnya ayah mau kemana? Ingin pergi ke kerajaan tetangga?"

Taufan sekilas memandangi pakaiannya, seulas senyuman lah yang duluan menjawab pertanyaan Sang Pangeran,

"Mau melakukan perjanjian perdamaian. Di kerajaan WishEar Kingdom."

Air mangut-mangut, lalu dia kembali bertanya dengan mata berbinar,

"WishEar Kingdom? Apakah itu kerajaannya Dewa Perdamaian Bumi kah? Err.. maksudku, Dewa Gempa kah?"

Taufan tertawa mendengar suara imut Air, ia mengusap lembut kepala Air dan mengecup ubun-ubun anak semata wayangnya itu. Lalu ia menatap Air intens,

Kedua iris aquanya itu bersinar. Bukan karena pantulan cahaya dari matahari, kedua iris aqua milik Air benar-benar bersinar.

'Sejak kapan dia mendapat kekuatannya?' Batin Taufan sedikit bergidik. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Air bisa menemukan kekuantannya? Padahal, selama Air lahir, Taufan tak pernah melatihnya perang ataupun menggunakan senjata. Bagaimana bisa kekuatan itu muncul dengan sendirinya?

"Ayah?"

Taufan langsung gelagapan sendiri. Ternyata dia melamun.

"Apa Air? Ada masalah?"

Air menggeleng. Taufan bingung,

"Hmm… baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, ayah boleh tanya satu hal tidak?" Air segera memandangi ayahnya penuh tanda tanya. Yang ditatap hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang,

"Air, dari mana kau dapatkan kekuatanmu?"

Air menautkan kedua alisnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang memincing, sampai ada potongan ingatan yang teringat dalam benaknya,

"Oh! Kekuatan elemen ya? Aku mendapatkannya dari Dewa Gempa. Dia yang membantuku menemukannya… ternyata aku pengendali air. Sama seperti Api."

Iris biru cyan milik raja itu membulat sempurna. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit karena keterkejutannya akan penjelasan anak semata wayangya itu. Tapi, Taufan segera tersadar dan kembali menatapi Air penuh amarah,

"Kau… kau bertemu dengan Dewa Gempa dan Api?"

Air menekuk wajahnya takut, "iya.. Pangeran Api. Dia pengendali api."

Taufan segera berbalik membelakangi anaknya itu. Taufan menutupi kekecewaan di wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara Air hanya dapat memainkan jari mungilnya di depan dada, ia memandangi ayahnya dengan perasaan tak menentu,

"Air, tidak tau kah kau? Besarnya kekuatan elemen yang ada dalam tubuhmu? Suatu saat, kekuatanmu itu akan mengalahkan Sang Penghancur bumi. Tolong minta Komandan Ying untuk melatih kekuatanmu itu. Maaf karena ayah tak dapat menemanimu berlatih. Ayah sibuk."

Raja WindWar itu pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu kamar Air, hendak keluar ruangan. Menyeret jubah kerajaannya yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu halus dan kain sutra, dia membiarkan langkahnya menggema keras di lorong-lorong kerajaannya. Setelah sosok ayahnya sudah menghilang dari sudut pandang, Air hanya menunduk lesu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Di perjalanan, ia berbisik kecil,

"Apa yang salah dengan ayahku.. Dewa Gempa?"

.

.

"Pangeran Api?"

"Hnn? Ada apa Tuan Flame? Kelihatanya anda risau?"

"Pangeran lihat Paduka Halilintar?"

"Hee… enggak tuh. Ayah jarang mau main sama Api. Makanya Api main sendiri aja."

Pria bertubuh tinggi yang dipanggil Flame itu hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Tak ada gunanya dia bertanya pada pangeran satu ini. Namun, ia tetap bersikukuh mencari sosok Raja di FireStrom itu,

"Memangnya ada apa ya Tuan Flame? Tidak biasa anda mencari-cari ayah sepagi ini,"

"Lah, lah, lah, kenapa pangeran juga bisa bangun sepagi ini?"

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Memikirkan jawaban yang dilontarkan secara bersahutan tadi. Sampai Api berteriak keras,

"HOIYAA! AKU KAN MAU KETEMU AIR!"

Flame menjatuhkan buku tebal yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana itu. Dikarena kedua tangannya itu menutup masing-masing indra pendengarnya, takut telinganya tuli karena mendengar teriakan dari Api.

"Duuh… pangeran bisa mengatur volume suara pangeran tidak sih? Kuping saya sakit nih.."

Api hanya cengengesan, sementara Flame memunguti bukunya yang jatuh dan memeluk buku itu kembali pada dada bidangnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sampul buku yang sedikit kotor itu, dan tatapannya kini bertemu dengan iris jingga menyala milik Si Api. Ia teringat dengan teriakan yang di lontarkan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba ia menekuk alisnya cepat,

"Air? Siapa Air?"

Api terdiam mematung. Lalu ia kembali memasang wajah sumringah, "Dia adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan.. duh, aku lupa. Apa memang Dewa Gempa tidak memberi tahu ku ya?" Api menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalannya sambil melirik-lirik bingung keatas. Iris ke-unguan milik Flame membulat tak percaya,

"Dewa Gempa? Pangeran bilang Dewa Gempa?" ulang Flame tak percaya. Suaranya meninggi,

"Iya, Tuan Flame… Tadi Api bilang kan Dewa Gempa!" Api bersungut kesal. Padahal ekpresinya itu sama sekali tak di reken oleh lawan bicaranya.

Flame terdiam. Ia tak menyangka, ramalannya akan tepat.

"Tuan? Tuan Flame? Anda masih disana kan?"

Flame tersentak, ia pun menyadarkan diri dan langsung berjalan berbalik. Namun, sekarang dia langsung berhadapan dengan Raja dari FireStrom yang sudah memakai pakaian kerajaannya. Hanya, jubahnya saja yang belum beliau pakai,

Melihat sosok yang dari tadi ia cari, Flame langsung gelagapan,

"Ehh… Pa-Paduka! Ma-maafkan saya paduka!"

Raja FireStrom, Halilintar, hanya memandangi Flame yang gelagapan sekaligus gugup didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, "Tuan Flame? Kenapa anda segugup itu? Saya kan sedang mencari anda.. ternyata anda bersama Api toh."

Api langsung berlari mendekati ayahnya lalu memeluk ayahnya erat. Sementara Hali hanya mengusap lembut kepala Api, "Ayah kenapa pakai baju kerajaan? Bukankah hari ini peperangan di selesaikan? Apa mau ke kerajaan Dewa Gempa ya?"

Halilintar semakin suka mengusap surai hitam kemerahan milik Api yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan rambutnya sendiri. Semakin lama, semakin cepat, hingga membuat rambut Api berantakan, "Ayah! Jangan berantakin rambut Api yang udah rapi dong!"

Halilintar tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya diikuti Flame. Api hanya menekuk wajahnya imut, "Iya. Ayah ingin memperdamai kerajaan kita dengan kerajaan tetangga."

Flame menarik rambutnya kedepan. Lalu tersenyum kepada sosok ayah-anak tersebut, Halilintar memandangi Api lembut, "Hari ini Api mau latihan dulu? Sebelum ayah berangkat ke WishEar Kingdom.."

Api langsung memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan semangat, "Benar yah?"

Yang ditatap hanya menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya sambil mengganguk sekali.

"Ayoo!" Api langsung menarik lengan ayahnya menuju taman belakang yang biasa untuk Api bermain atau latihan perang. Halilintar tak mampu menahan senyumannya saat memandangi anaknya yang super aktif itu. Flame juga mengikuti mereka dari jauh. Karena kesannya tak ingin ikut campur, maka ia menonton pertarungan 'antar' elemen dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat,

"Siap Api?" Tanya Halilintar sambil mengepal tangan kanannya. Dia sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya.

Api menyiapkan pedang pendek yang biasa di gantung di punggungnya itu, lalu menodongkannya tepat didepan ayahnya, "Siap ayah. Tunggu, bukankah kita akan latihan pedang? Mana pedang ayah?" Ayahnya hanya tersenyum miring, menunjukkan kesombongannya,

"Pedang halilintar!" digenggamnya pedang bernuansana listrik merah dan kilat kecil yang menyambar-nyambar di sekitar area berdiri ayahnya. Api langsung lemas, ia tak mungkin melawan ayahnya yang sedang menggunakan kekuatan sesungguhnya, "Ayah curang! Pakai kekuatan! Nanti kalo kena kan sakit! Pakai pedang yang biasa aja kenapa sih?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa menyalurkan kekuatan api mu ke pedang itu. Tapi ingat, jangan berlebihan karena itu sangat berbahaya."

Api dengan tangkas menyambarkan sepercik api didalam tubuhnya untuk energi lebih pada pedangnya itu. Pedang itu sekejap menjadi berwarna merah, biru, dan oranye. Pedang biasa itu sekarang mengobarkan api yang menyala-nyala namun tak begitu besar. Api segera memasang kuda-kuda perangnya,

"Pedang api!"

.

.

.

"Ukhh… akh!"

Dewa itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedang 'berubah' menjadi setengah batu. Iris emasnya menangkap sebuah lambang 'tanah' berwarna kehitaman di punggung tangannya yang lebar. Ia terus mencengkram tangan kirinya itu dan mendesah kesakitan. Peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Buliran air mata sudah terlihat, namun ia tak ingin menjatuhkannya,

"Ayah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gempa langsung menutupi tangan kirinya dengan baju kerajaannya yang lebar dibagian lengan. Ia berbalik dan menghadap anak angkatnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu perpus dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seekor harimau berwarna hitam dan mata merah menyala. Mengerang dengan jinaknya di samping Sang Majikan. Melihat itu, Gempa tersenyum bermaksud menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, "Wahh… Fang, sudah bisa buat harimau besar rupanya.. Bukan anak harimau lagi?"

Dewa Bumi itu tertawa keras. Tapi di tanggap dalam diam oleh anaknya. Fang tau ayahnya mencoba menukar topik pembicaraan, "Ayah, kenapa ayah berkeringat dan menangis? Ada hal yang menakutkan kah? Atau semacamnya kah?"

Gempa berhenti tertawa. Rasa nyut-nyutan masih terasa dibalik lengan panjangnya. Meskipun begitu, dia tak menunjukkan kesakitannya sama sekali. Hanya keringat dan air mata ini lah, yang membuat Fang curiga,

"Ehh… entahlah, mungkin ruangan disini sedikit panas? Ayah lupa membuka jendelannya. Ayah buka dulu ya.."

Fang meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang. Sebelah alisnya naik walaupun tertutup rambutnya yang mencuat melawan arah gravitasi. Ekspresi belum puas lah yang terpampang diwajah semapai nya,

"Lalu? Bagaimana ayah bisa menangis?"

Dewa Bumi itu menghentikan pergerakannya yang sudah membuka daun jendela. Kali ini dia benar-benar terpojok oleh orang yang berbahaya baginya. Fang juga diam. Itu semakin membuat suasana di sekitar mereka canggung dan bimbang.

Gempa menoleh dan menatapi Fang sambil tersenyum. Dia mendekati Fang dan menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya itu dengan tangan kanannya,

"Ayah rindu dengan Air dan Api. Bisakah kau tolong menggantikan ayah untuk bermain dengan mereka? Hitung-hitung, kau juga bisa latihan disana… kalau banyak personal kan, pasti seru."

Fang mengernyitkan alis malas, ia nampak meremehkan kedua nama itu, "Api? Air? Kedua pemuda yang katanya ayah akan membantuku mengalahkan Si Pengkhianat itu? heh, aku sendiri juga bisa lagi. Ayah terlalu takut ajah.."

Gempa memasang wajah tak suka. Di pukul lah anak sombong itu dibagian kepalanya. Namun tak begitu keras. Ia masih sayang kepada anak angkatnya itu,

Pletak!

"Siapa yang mengajari mu untuk sombong hah? Ayah tak pernah mengajarimu hal buruk seperti itu Fang. Ayah tak suka itu, sangat tidak suka."

Fang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang memar karena dipukul oleh ayahnya. Ia memandangi ayahnya yang tampak serius. Fang bergidik, dia sudah tak berani berkata jika Sang Dewa ini sudah memandaginya begini.

"Ampun ayah… Fang janji.. Fang tidak akan sombong lagi. Maafkan Fang ayah!"

Gempa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia hanya mengusap-usap surai ungu kebiruan milik Fang. Lalu tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya itu, "Ya sudah. Lupakan saja itu. yang terpenting jangan diulangi lagi oke? Sesungguhnya, kesombongan itu lah yang akan menghancurkanmu suatu saat nanti. Ingat itu Fang?" Gempa mengancam anaknya itu. yang dimaksud, langsung mengangguk ngerti.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya. Dewa Gempa, anda harus segera menyiapkan ruangan perdamaian dunia. Se jam lagi, kedua raja itu akan segera tiba."

Gopal mengingatkan temannya itu dari balik pintu perpus. Yang bersangkutan segera mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku ingin membersihkan Ruangan Perdamaian kembali." Gempa kembali menggangguk mengiyakan. Gopal segera berbalik kembali kearah kanan.

Fang menatapi ayahnya dalam bingung, "mau ada perdamaian antar kerajaan ya? Jadi surat yang kemarin itu, sudah ayah balas?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sekarang, kau harus pergi Fang. Ayah mau siap-siap. Kau main saja ke hutan. Temui mereka dan titip salam ayah oke?" Gempa dan Fang berjalan cepat keluar dari perpustakaan. Gempa langsung berbelok ke kanan mengikuti arah yang tadi tabib gempal itu lewati.

Fang berjalan lesu ke kiri. Tapi, masih ada harimau bayang yang berjalan disebelahnya. Sambil menghela nafas, Fang pun menaikki kucing besar itu, "Ayo harimau bayang, kita kehutan.."

Harimau itu menggerang ganas dan langsung melesat di lobi istana.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu akhirnya tiba. Dua kerajaan yang terkena konflik itu akhirnya datang mengunjungi salah satu kastil yang terhormat,

WishEar Kingdom.

Raja bernuansana biru langit dan biru laut itu turun dari kereta kuda yang menggangkut dirinya, dan seorang wakil raja tersebut. Raja itu mendekati seseorang di dekat gerbang kastil yang berdinding sederhana, namun berlapis emas, pemuda yang didekatinya itu berpakaian rapih serta bagus, warnanya keemasan tertimpa cahaya mentari. Tubuhnya gempal, kulitnya hitam legam.

Gopal tak mengenakan pakaian tabibnya. Dia diminta oleh Sang Dewa untuk menjadi wakilnya setiap ada kerajaan yang ingin berdamai.

Ketiga insan itu saling membungkuk penuh kerhormatan. Gopal pun akhirnya mempersilahkan raja itu untuk masuk ke kastil terlebih dahlu. Yang tentunya dikawal oleh wakil kerajaannya.

Satu lagi kereta kuda bernuansana merah kilat bercampur merah api pun tiba, turunlah seorang raja yang lebih gagah dan tampan, dengan jubahnya yang merah kemarunan. Disusul oleh seorang penasihat bernuansana merah gelap, dengan buku tebal yang terus ia genggam. Raja dan penasihatnya pun mendekati Gopal dan membungkuk hormat. Gopal juga membungkuk, membalasi hormat dari Sang Raja. Setelah itu, dia mengiringi Sang Raja dan Penasihatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kastil.

Didalamnya, nampak seorang raja berpakaian biru laut. Raja kemerahan itu hanya tersenyum ramah pada sosok itu, sosok itu membalas senyumannya. Gopal berseru dihadapan mereka sambil membungkuk di hadapan kedua 'dewa' tersebut,

"Izinkan hamba, untuk memanggil Dewa Gempa. Yang Mulia Taufan, Yang Mulia Halilintar."

"Ah.. silahkan. Sebelumnya terima kasih." Ucap Halilintar mewakili keduanya. Gopal pun pamit dan segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah Gopal pergi, Raja merah-biru itu saling melirik,

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Dewa Taufan."

Taufan terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja, Dewa Halilintar. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Semenjak kau melepaskan gelar dewa mu itu."

"Iya. Apa Cuma kita berdua saja yang melepaskan gelar itu? Kurasa, 'Dia' belum melepasnya."

Halilintar mengendikkan bahunya sambil menatap Taufan dengan tatapan 'aku tidak tau', namun dia tersenyum miring, "kenapa kau mengikuti ku? Kenapa bukan kakak saja? Dia kan paling benar dan paling suci."

Taufan hanya mendengus kasar, kalau sudah begini, biasanya dia akan pergi keluar dan bermain di hutan. Namun, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Mengingat umurnya sudah bukan umur muda lagi, "yaah.. lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus mati-matian menjaga rahasia dunia."

Halilintar tertawa, Taufan hanya terkekeh. Hingga kedua mantan 'dewa' itu mendengar sesuatu dari depan.

Suara jubah terseret pun terdengar samar di penjuru kastil. Langkah kakinya yang besar dan penuh kewibaan, mengiringi langkah kedua insan itu dari dalam. Sontak Halilintar dan Taufan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berpakaian serba emas, sedikit kecoklatan dan hitam. Menggunakan tudung hingga menutupi keningnya, syal biru terang dan beberapa topaz menggantung diujung syal tersebut, pakaiannya begitu tertutup dan rapih. Tidak seribet Taufan, dan vulgar seperti Halilintar.

Sosok emas itu nampak berbicara dengan isyarat tangan kepada Gopal yang ada dibelakangnya. Gopal mengganguk mengerti, ia mendekati para wakil kedua raja itu untuk segera berpindah lokasi. Membiarkan pembicaraan resmi antar raja bisa berlangsung. Para wakil itu pun akhirnya menjauh mengikuti Gopal meninggalkan tiga orang terhormat disana.

Dirasa sudah tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka, dewa itu akhirnya tersenyum sambil membuka tangannya sedikit agar kesannya akrab, "Lama tak berjumpa ya… adik-adikku."

Halilintar langsung menanggapi, "Kau ini selalu saja menggangap kami adikmu. Hingga besar pula!"

Gempa merengut, "memang kenyataannya."

Taufan langsung ikut masuk pembicaraan, "Kak, kakak masih memakai gelar 'dewa'? kakak tak ingin melepasnya kah? Bukankah kakak juga terkutuk?"

Hening menyelimuti keadaan tiga orang itu, Gempa hanya mendengus heran, "Buat apa jika aku harus menikah? Aku tak ingin seperti kalian yang menikah lalu membiarkan istri kalian mati diantara konflik kecil seperti itu,"

Kedua mantan dewa itu terdiam sejenak, Dewa Bumi itu kini tersenyum seperti biasa, "Sudah. Lebih baik segera kudamaikan kerajaan kalian. Kasihan Air merengek minta didamaikan kerajaanya."

Halilintar memandangi Taufan yang tercengang mendengar tuturan Sang Kakak sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu. "Taufan, ayo.." ajak Halilintar sambil merangkul bahu adiknya yang lebih kecil itu. Mereka pun berjalan dengan Gempa yang memimpin keduanya. Halilintar berdehem kecil membuat Taufan tersentak, "ada apa kak?"

Halilintar menggeleng pelan, "tak apa. Hanya.. yah, mungkin capek. Kau tau sendiri kan?"

"Sok capek kau ini. Padahal yang banyak pekerjaan itu siapa.. kamu udah bilang capek. Pekerjaanmu apa sih? Buat konflik dengan adikmu sendiri? Segitu capek.." Gempa langsung menyindir raja berpeci merah kilat yang memiliki seuntai bulu berwarna kemerahan dibagian belakangnya, tanpa menoleh. Namun seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Apaan sih kakak, sok suci aja.. ingat, kita terkutuk. Mau tak mau, aku harus membunuh salah satu dari kalian. Kalau tidak, kita akan menghancurkan bumi yang indah ini secara bersamaan."

Taufan memandangi Halilintar dengan perasaan tak percaya. Sementara Halilintar menatap punggung kakak tertuanya itu. "Kak Halilintar kejam.." ucap Taufan ketakutan.

Gempa semakin menyeringai lebar dibalik tudung keemasannya, "Heh. Lihat siapa yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini duluan."

.

Sesampainya di Ruangan Perdamaian Dunia, Gempa menuju tempatnya yang seperti meja pengadilan. Taufan berdiri tegap di atas lingkaran yang berlambang kerajaanya, WindWar.

Sementara Halilintar berdiri dilingkaran yang berlambang FireStrom. Mereka saling berhadapan. Sementara Gempa hanya menyaksikan tatap menatap antar dewa itu. Gempa menaikkan tangannya keatas dengan gerakan cepat,

"Tanah tinggi!"

Kedua lingkaran itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah jembatan batu yang menyisakan ruang kecil dibagian tengah. Gempa masih dalam posisi yang sama,

"Silahkan bersalaman."

Mereka saling mengeratkan salaman mereka. Gempa akhirnya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, nampak tangan yang bersalaman itu dikelilingi kabut bercahaya,

Kedua mantan dewa itu saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, sementara Gempa terus memandangi mereka dengan tatapan datar,

"KONFLIK YANG TERUS TERJADI ANTARA KERAJAAN FIRESTROM DAN KERAJAAN WINDWAR, AKAN DIHAPUSKAN DAN DILUPAKAN UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA.."

Halilintar dan Taufan semakin tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan dan kepuasan. Namun, belum saja Gempa mengucapkan sumpah damai yang terakhir, Halilintar langsung oleng dari tempatnya berdiri. Salaman mereka pun terputus, Taufan segera menarik tangannya,

"AKHH!" Halilintar menggerang penuh kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegangi dada kirinya, keringat terus jatuh dari pelipisnya. Taufan masih shock dan termangu melihat kakak kembar tengah tersebut perlahan terjatuh dan akhirnya terbaring diatas tanah tinggi perdamaian dengan nafas memburu.

"Ka.. kak Halilintaarr!" Taufan memanggil kakaknya itu. Gempa masih diam dengan posisi yang sama, "Kak Gempa! Kak Halilintar…"

"Lari."

Taufan memandangi kakak sulungnya yang nampak menunduk. Kedua iris emasnya bersinar, Taufan mulai dilanda rasa panik, "Ta.. tapi Kak Halilintarnya.."

"Lari TAUFAN! SELANJUTNYA KAU LAH YANG AKAN MENYUSULNYA NANTI!"

Taufan membulatkan matanya. Tanpa tanya lagi, dia pun segera berbalik turun tangga yang terbuat dari tanah itu.

"Ta… Taufan.." Panggil Halilintar lirih. Tubuhnya terus gemetar, Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang dia sekarat. "A.. Api.." panggil Halilintar, suaranya ini lebih parau, hingga dia tak kuat menahan sakitnya dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya itu, di tanah perdamaian.

Gempa tersenyum masam, "Satu penghancur bumi sudah pergi, mari kita lihat acara yang selanjutnya."

Gempa mengangkat tubuh Halilintar dengan tanah tingginya. Setelah itu, dia menengelamkan Halilintar ke dasar bumi melalui 'bukaan tanah'. Perlahan, sebelum Halilintar benar-benar ditelan, Gempa mendapati dada kiri Halilintar mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan. Disusul seulas senyum di wajah sekaratnya. Bibirnya terangkat,

"Sudah menjadi nasib kita yang bergelar dewa… Terima kasih sudah membunuhku. Kuserahkan Api pada mu, kakak."

Halilintar akhirnya hilang ditelan bumi. Gempa masih terdiam di samping lingkaran berlambang api dan petir kemerahan itu.

Seketika alisnya saling bertautan,

 **"Memang teorinya seperti itu."**

 **-[{*TO BE CONTINUE*}]-**

 **YESH! YESH! YESH!**

 **AKHIRNYA HALILINTAR MENINGGALKAN DUNIA INI! #dikeroyokin fansgirl Hali,  
**

 **HELLO GUYS~! AnniSwatCS back again!**

Hahahahaha… akhirnya chapter 8 publish jugaa…. \\(0w0)/

Entah Anni lagi mikirin apaan, tapi seneng aja pas ngelihat chapter fic ini mau habis. Soalnya, gak sabar pengen keluarin fic terbaru ku… horeeee!

Oh iya, untuk yang mereview Anni bahwa cerita ini mirip lagu anime vocaloid, yang berjudul Mistletoe,

 **ITU GAK SALAH!**

Sesungguhnya ide cerita ini kudapatkan dari lagu keren itu. Hebat kau mengetahuinya **Nauracute15!** (^^)/ *clap hands*

Benar. Ide ini kudapatkan dari lagu itu. kalau kalian sedikit bingung dengan alur nya, kalian bisa menonton anime itu. hebat banget lho…. Namun, tidak sepenuhnya aku menggunakan seluruh cerita didalam lagu itu. aku hanya mengikuti bagian-bagian tertentu. Seperti, perdamaian tadi. Karena aku lihat, Yowane Haku yang menjadi Dewi Perdamaian atau apaan gitu.. otakku langsung berputar dan berimajinasi jika Gempa lah yang cocok menjadi peran tersebut. Sementara Api mengikuti Kagamine Len, dan Air berperan sebagai Rin. Ahh.. mereka memang shipper terbaik.

Namun, jika bagian kutukan antar dewa itu, murni pemikiranku. Aku hanya suka mengambil sedikit bagian cerita lain untuk menjadi patokan saja. Bukan mau buat parody atau semacamnya. Aku mengusahakan untuk membuat yang lebih berbeda lagi dan lebih seru serta menegangkan. Karena itu adalah genre kesukaan Anni. ^^)9

Untuk review dari **Asha** , Asha sudah buat akun FFN belum? Kalau sudah, Asha boleh PM Anni, Anni bakal menjelaskan pertanyaan Asha. Kalau mau menjawab disini, proses pengiriman itu sedikit riweh dan ribet. Karena hobiku mengotak-atik komputer, jadi aku cukup cepat mempelajarinya. Maaf, ini bukan? Kalau iya, Asha kan punya akun IG, jadi aku bisa menjelaskannya lewat DM. Terima kasih.

Okeeh… cuman segitu ajah siiih… maaf tak bisa balas review teman-teman yang lain, karena bingung mau jawab apaaan… tapi, kupersembambahkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungan dan pembenaran EYD Anni untuk teman-teman. Terima kasih banyak buat **KAK RUNA!** Setia banget ngasih KriSar di setiap chapter ini. (T^T)"

Thank You and See you in Next chap!

 **The Review?**


	9. Friendship and Brother

Chapter 9 : Friendship and Brother-

.

..

…

Pemuda itu megadahkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia berputar-putar memandangi pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Daunnya begitu lebat, hingga sinar matahari siang itu tidak begitu menyengat kulit. Dia masih berjalan perlahan diantara pepohonan. Mencari-cari suatu tempat yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat latihan barunya kemarin.

"Duuh.. apa aku tersesat ya?" pikirnya miris,

Dia terus mencari-cari tempat yang kemarin mempertemukannya pada pangeran kerajaan tetangga. Iris aquannya terus meliriki setiap sudut pandang yang dapat ia lihat. Sesekali angin hutan meniup-niup ikat kepalanya yang berwarna biru laut dengan lambang-lambang kerajaannya sendiri. WindWar.

" _Hey! Kau siapa?! Kenapa kau bisa ada ditempat ini?!"_

Air memutar kepalanya searah jarum jam. Matanya mencoba mencari suara samar seseorang yang terdengar sedang marah.

Pengelihatannya menangkap seorang pemuda berpakaian oranye kemerahan dibalik pohong-pohon itu.

" _Memangnya hutan ini milik mu? Siapa pun boleh kesini tau!"_

Air memincingkan matanya agar pengelihatannya semakin jelas. Ia mencoba berjalan setapak demi setapak mendekati sosok itu.

Sekarang jelas sudah. Pemuda berpakaian jaket oranye itu adalah sosok yang dia cari dari tadi. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak menemukan Api bersama dewa terhormat itu, melainkan bersama pemuda yang memiliki surai ungu kebiruan dan berkacamata violet. Pemuda itu meyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan menampakkan wajah sombongnya. Tampan memang, tapi Air tidak suka sikapnya.

"Ughhh… tapi ini kan tempat latihanku dan Air! Kau tak boleh ikut kami berlatih perang!"

"Siapa yang mau berlatih denganmu? Aku juga bisa berlatih sendiri lagi. Kekuatanku begitu hebat dibandingkan denganmu dan temanmu itu! Asal kau tau saja,"

Api menggerutu sendiri. Percikan api mulai muncul di sekitar area dia berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat penuh kebencian dan amarah yang begitu mendalam. Lama-lama api itu membesar diiringi kepalanya yang mendangak,

"IHH… Sombong sekali!"

CRRASSHH

Api langsung terdiam mendapati tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air. Mereka segera menoleh kearah kanan karena mendapati semak-semak disana bergerak, "Siapa lagi itu? berani sekali kau menyiram-"

Iris jingga pemuda itu membulat ketika melihat pemuda berpakaian kerajaan berwarna biru laut keluar sambil memainkan bola-bola air ditangannya. Tatapannya begitu dingin namun santai. Gelang emas tebal yang dilengan kirinya bercahaya, menandakan dia seorang pangeran. Kini, Air dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya itu secara mahir. Walaupun tidak begitu hebat. Ini semua berkat Komandan Ying yang mau melatihnya tadi pagi.

"Tahan emosimu Api… kau ini selalu saja gegabah dan tidak sabaran." Ucap Air sambil tersenyum kepada orang yang dimaksud. Wajah Api langsung mendadak ceria dan senyumannya mengembang begitu besar,

"AIRR!"

Api melompat dan langsung memeluk Air penuh kerinduan. Air hanya membalasnya dengan halus sambil mengusap punggung lebar pemuda itu. Padahal, mereka tidak bertemu cuman sehari saja, tapi rasa rindu kedua sahabat ini seperi sudah terpisah satu tahun. Kerinduan yang begitu mendalam, dan begini lah jadinya,

Fang berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Ck! Dasar Homo."

Dengan cepat Api melepaskan pelukannya itu dan menatap tajam Fang yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya. Api semakin menggeram ganas, "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"H-O-M-O! HOMO! DENGAR?" Fang mengeja dan meninggikan suaranya seiringan dengan kepalanya yang kini menatap tajam Api.

"EGHH…. DASAR LANDAK UNGU!"

"MATA KUCING!"

"DURIAN BUSUK!"

"PAYAH!"

PYYAASHH

Mereka langsung terdiam ketika Air kembali menumpahkan bola air miliknya diatas mereka. Mereka berdua pun basah kuyup, sementara Air hanya memasang wajah datarnya sedatar air tenang. "Ugh.. kalian berisik. Aku tak konsen latihannya nih…"

"He-Hei! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Seru Fang marah-marah. Air hanya menatapi Fang malas, "yeah, aku sudah lihat kok. Dan ku peringatkan lagi ya, aku tak akan meminta maaf atas kelakuan ku padamu tadi. Salahkan kau sendiri yang membuatku muak dengan perdebatan kalian berdua."

"Pfft.. ftt.. gyahahahahaha!" Api tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga bergulingan di rumput. Fang menahan amarahnya. Tapi yang dia tau, wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu. Sementara Air hanya memandang Api dengan tatapan yang sama, "apa yang salah dengan mu.. Api?"

"Gyahahaha! Aduuh… aduuh.. perutku sakit nih ketawa terus. Ahaha.. haha.. hah.. Habisnya Si Landak Ungu itu lucu banget kalau malu begitu. Ahahaha!" tawa Api semakin meledak, membuat Air menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Fang yang mulai naik pitam. Ia pun membentuk tanganya menjadi seekor harimau, "harimau bayang!"

GRAAAAUU

Api dan Air terpaku melihat seekor harimau berwarna hitam pekat dengan mata semerah darah mengaum keras, memekak telinga. Fang sendiri juga termangu melihat harimau ciptaannya bisa mengaum sekeras itu. "Ke.. kenapa bisa?"

"Huwaaa! Hebat sekali! Kau pengendali bayangan ya? Keren ih keren!" Api berteriak histeris sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Air. Air melemaskan tubuhnya karena pusing di guncangi seperti itu, "cukup Api, aku mual.."

Api masih tertawa keras karena senang melihat harimau bayang itu kini molompat dan menggesekan kepalanya ke tubuh Sang Majikan. Fang hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengelus lembut kepala harimau itu. Air ikut tersenyum melihat Api yang terus tertawa-tawa senang.

" _Persahabatan.. dan persaudara..."_

Fang kembali memasang mimik serius diwajahnya. Ia mengingat kembali pesan dari ayanya itu. Dia pun mencoba mengendalikan suasana, "oh iya. Aku bermaksud kesini bukan untuk menggangu kalian berdua latihan. Tapi aku kesini untuk menemani kalian latihan sesuai perintah ayahku."

Air dan Api menatap cepat Fang. Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, pengelihatan Api menangkap sebuah gelang emas tebal terpasang jelas di lengan kekar pemuda berkacamata itu, Api memincingkan matanya,

"Hei, siapa ayahmu? Kulihat kau memakai gelang emas di lengan mu. Itu bertanda kau seorang pangeran. Dimana kerajaan mu?"

Fang menatap santai Api, ia pun menunjuk diri dengan jemponya sambil membusungkan dadanya angkuh, "aku pangeran dari WishEar kingdom. Ayahku bukan seorang raja, melainkan Dewa Perdamaian Bumi."

Serasa waktu terhenti siang itu. Fang menahan nafasnya melihat Api dan Air memandangnya kosong, "he-hei.. jangan memandangku seperti itu dong.. seram tau."

Api dan Air berpandangan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Tak lama, pekikan pun terdengar,

"DEWA GEMPA!"

.

.

.

Iris keemasan itu menolehkan kepalanya pelan kearah jendela di perpustakaannya. Bibir tipisnya menampakkan seulas senyuman damai di wajahnya. Ia pun bergumam sendiri sambil membuka tudung emasnya. Mengibaskan rambut hitam mengkilat dan seuntai bulu yang menggantung di bagian kiri kepalanya,

"Kau hebat anakku. Dapat membuat mereka menjerit seperti itu. Fang.. Fang… ajak mereka untuk latihan ya? Si pengkhianat ini sudah mulai berevolusi walaupun sedikit. Jadi, rajin-rajin latihannya oke..?"

Dewa itu masih tersenyum menikmati hembusan semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajah tampannya. Daun-daun berwarna oranye kekuningan mulai berguguran seiringan arah angin yang meniup. Kedua iris emas itu memerhatikan setiap daun yang berjatuhan itu. Tatapannya sekarang nanar, menampakkan sebuah kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Matanya berair. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia berbisik kecil, terdengar seperti,

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku telah membunuh Halilintar..."

.

.

.

"Paduka Taufan? Anda baik-baik saja? Anda tampak seperti kesakitan."

Raja WindWar itu memegangi tengkuknya yang sedari tadi terasa sakit. Nafasnya begitu memburu. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Tatapannya buram, ia tidak dapat melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, ta-tapi tolong tinggalkan saya se-sendiri," Orang itu hanya menatapi Taufan dengan tatapan khawatir. Tapi karena merasa tidak dibutuhkan, akhirnya dia pun pergi.

Taufan memandangi pintu kamarnya yang sudah berderit tertutup. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju sebuah cermin besar yang berdiri tegak disudut ruangan. Ia segera membuka pakaian kerajaan itu dibagian pundak kirinya. Betapa terkejutnya Taufan mendapati sebuah lambang tornado ditengkuknya menghitam dan garis lengkungan-lengkungan yang lebih mirip seperti 'akar' mulai menjalari tubuh bagian kirinya.

Dengan lemas, Taufan terduduk membelakangi cermin itu. Ia membuka baju lengan kirinya dan sudah melihat 'akar-akar' hitam itu menjalar sampai di punggung tangannya. Ia menggengam erat tangan kiri itu, dan menitikkan air matanya,

"Benar kata kakak, kita semua memang bertakdir seperti ini… kita semua terkutuk."

.

.

.

"Elang Bayang!"

"Bebola api!"

"Bebola air!"

Ketiga remaja tampan itu masih asik dengan aktifitas latihan perang mereka. Mereka terus saja menyebutkan salah satu jurus, dan mulai menyerang kebeberapa tempat. Seperti batu, pohon, dan tanah.

Yang pertama Api,

Api lari dari tempat dia berdiri dengan kecepatan biasa, baru setelah itu dia menapakkan kakinya di salah satu batang pohong dan bersalto bebas mengikuti gaya serang yang kemarin dia buat sendiri.

"Bebola api!"

Api menggunakan jurus bersalto, berbeda dengan jurus yang ditunjukkan Air. Pemuda biru laut itu mengambil buliran-buliran air yang sudah terkemas rapih di kendi minuman yang sengaja dia bawa untuk hal seperti ini. Dia menggerakan air-air itu perlahan dan mulai memainkannya. Setelah terasa sudah benar-benar tenang, dia mulai membuat benteng air didepannya dan memukuli benteng-benteng air itu kearah pohon dan batu yang didepannya,

"Pukulan ombak!"

Pemuda bersurai ungu kebiruan itu memandangi kedua insan merah-biru yang nampak asik mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalannya. Fang menghela nafas dan menekuk wajahnya kebawah, karena merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya mampu membuat suatu bayangan yang dibentuk oleh kedua tangannya. Tunggu, apakah dia merasa dikucilkan? Atau merasa lemah?

Bayang-bayang seseorang menutupi tubuhnya. Fang yang merasa suasana mendadak gelap, mendangak, melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Fang jelas mengenali wajah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Api?

"Hoi bung kacamata! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau kan juga salah satu pengendali kuasa!? ayo latihan bersama!" Api berjongkok dan duduk menyila didepan Fang yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon sambil mengelus kepala mungil burung elang yang dia ciptakan. Air memusat perhatiannya pada Api dan Fang yang sedang duduk hadap-hadapan. Mendapati wajah murung Fang, Air pun mendekati kedua orang itu lalu ikut duduk disebelah Api, "hei, kenapa murung?"

Fang menatap bergantian Api dan Air lesu. Ia sudah keterlaluan meremehkan kedua nama pemuda ini yang nantinya akan membantunya mengalahkan 'Si Pengkhianat' yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya itu.

Selain itu, Fang sekarang terasa memiliki seorang sahabat. Bukan, bukan sahabat, melainkan saudara. Ya, itu lah yang ada dibenak Fang sekarang. Bersaudara itu rupanya menyenangkan…

Satu tetesan air jatuh dibalik kacamata Fang. Air dan Api membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Fang pun sama. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap air mata itu, Air termangu beberapa saat, sampai Api bertanya,

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yah, lagipula apa salahnya kita menangis? Menangis kan bukan cuma melampiaskan kesedihan seseorang. Ada yang menghilangkan stress, atau sekedar membasahi mata agar lebih segar. Aku termasuknya." Fang mencoba mengalihkan ekspresinya itu, agar tidak kembali disindir oleh Api. Namun, apa yang diucapkan Fang, itu tidak salah. Fang menangis karena ia sudah bisa merasakan, apa itu persahabatan, dan apa itu persaudaraan. Begitu diperhatikan, dan begitu menyenangkan.

Api dan Air saling pandang. Ia mengerti apa maksud Pangeran dari Dewa Bumi tersebut. Hanya saja, wajah murung milik Fang, belum bisa menyempurnakan alasan Fang mengapa ia menangis. Air mengangkat pembicaraan lagi, "maaf, kami tidak dapat memanggilmu dengan nyaman. Kalau boleh tanya… siapa namamu?" Fang mengangguk ramah sambil menunjukkan senyum yang biasa dipakai oleh Dewa Bumi itu,

"Panggil saja Fang. Kalian Api dan Air kan?" Fang menunjuk mereka secara berurutan. Dari Api ke Air. Kedua pangeran itu hanya terkejut sambil memandang takjub Fang yang sudah mengetahui nama mereka duluan, "dari mana kau tau nama kami?" Seru Api kagum. Tentu Fang terkekeh karena merasa benar,

"Tentu dari ayahku lah. Beliau memang sangat pintar serta baik hati. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Kalian pasti kenal denganya kan?"

Api dan Air mengganguk cepat. Tapi Air kembali bertanya, "Oh ya.. kenapa Dewa Gempa tak datang kesini? Kemarin kami baru saja bertemu dan beliau membuatkan kami tempat latihan ini. Apakah beliau sibuk?"

Fang mengganguk sekali, "yah, begitulah. Ada dua kerajaan yang terkena konflik dan berdamai di kerajaanku. Tentu dengan ayahku sebagai dewanya. Dia meminta maaf pada kalian karena tak bisa menemani latihan hari ini. Dan aku lah yang menjadi pengantar pesan itu. kuharap kalian mengerti."

Air langsung menanggapi cepat, "Ayahku bilang, dia ingin ke WishEar Kingdom. Ingin membuat janji perdamaian dengan kerajaan tetangga. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana kerajaan itu." Air merengut sambil memandangi Fang sedih.

"Ayah juga. Dia ingin ke Kerajaan Dewa Gempa karena ada Perjanjian Perdamaian. Beliau baru saja berangkat pukul 10 pagi tadi."

Hening di sekitar mereka mulai meyelimuti setelah Api berkata demikian. Air menahan nafasnya sambil membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Api. Fang hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas, melihat mereka saling bergeming dan tak kembali bersuara. Fang menghela nafasnya, "berarti kerajaan kalian lah yang terkena koflik itu. Kalian memangnya tidak tau itu?"

Pertanyaan Fang ditanggapi dalam diam oleh mereka. Aura berwarna biru mulai mengelilingi tubuh Air yang menunduk. Sementara kabut kemerahan juga sudah mengelilingi tubuh Api yang memalingkan wajahnya kekiri. Jantung Fang berdegup kencang memerhatikan kedua insan itu saling mengeluarkan aura seram dari dalam tubuh mereka.

KYAAKK

Fang mengedarkan padanganya ke langit yang mulai berwarna oranye. Tandanya, malam segera tiba. Ia melihat elang bayangnya berputar-putar 3 kali diatasnya lalu terbang menjauh. Fang mengerti apa maksud elang itu. Pesan itu mengatakan, dia disuruh pulang oleh ayahnya. Fang ingin segera pulang, tapi dia menyadari masih ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan,

Masalahnya adalah, kedua pangeran itu tak berkata apa-apa dan tak bersahutan kembali. Itu yang membuat Fang tak tega meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu menemukan cara yang paling bagus untuk memperbaik keadaan,

"Ah, maaf Api, Air. Tapi kurasa kerajaan kalian sudah berdamai." Air dan Api mendangak bersamaan lalu menatapi Fang tak percaya. Api memincingkan mata jingga nya,

"Dari mana kau tau itu, bung kacamata?"

Fang memutar matanya malas, "barusan elang bayang ciptaanku mengirim ku pesan yang ternyata dari ayahku. Ayah memintaku untuk segera pulang. Itu berarti, kerajaan kalian sudah berdamai."

Kini wajah kedua pangeran pengendali elemen itu mendadak ceria. Mereka tersenyum penuh kepuasan dan kebanggaan. Semua aura dan kabut yang membuat suasana seram, telah sirna oleh cerahnya senyumannya mereka. Tak sadar, Fang juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum memandangi kedua insan itu yang tertawa sambil merangkul satu sama lain.

"Kita berdamai ya! Air!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika kita musuhan? Kita kan sahabat dekat! Damai akan selalu mengikuti kita! Api!"

Mereka tertawa-tawa senang setelah mendengar berita baik dari Fang. Fang yang masih ingat pesan ayahnya itu segera mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya,

GRAAUU!

"Maaf teman-teman. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu. Aku juga mengharapkan kalian pulang lebih dulu. Langit sudah sore, nyaris malam. Biasanya ada serigala liar disekitar sini. Jangan sampai kalian termakan oleh mereka ya?" pesan Fang sambil menaikki kucing besar kehitaman tersebut. Sebelum Fang beranjak pergi, ia tertahan dari suara dibelakangnya. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Api dan Air saling mengangkat jari kelingkingnya,

"Mau jadi sahabat kita tidak?" tanya Api dan Air bersamaan,

Fang membulatkan matanya yang indah. Namun tak begitu jelas karena tertutup kacamatanya yang lumayan besar.

"Mau kan? Bung Kacamata?"

"Aku tau ini seperti anak bocah, tapi yah.. sudahlah.."

Fang mendekati mereka tanpa turun dari tunggangannya. Dia mengaitkan kelingkingnya diantara kelingking mereka. Mereka tertawa-tawa sebelum akhirnya mereka terpisah dengan tenggelamnya Sang Surya.

.

.

"Gempa? Kau sudah membunuh Dewa Halilintar? Kau letakkan dimana jasadnya?"

Sang Empunya nama memandangi temannya yang seorang tabib itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi Dewa Bumi itu tak begitu merasa bersalah karena yang dia lakukan adalah benar. Namun, tetap saja sebagai peran kakak pertama dalam tiga bersaudara, ia merasa sedih telah kehilangan adik tersayangnya. Tapi mau apa lagi? Memang sudah jelas teori dalam elemen seperti itu. Dan tak ada orang yang mampu mengelaknya.

Gempa memandangi lantai yang ia pijaki itu, "sudah kukembalikan ke kerajaannya. Tinggal menunggu adik terakhirku yang menerima ajalnya."

Gopal menepuk pundak Gempa yang umumnya lebih tinggi dibandingnya. Dia mengusap pundak itu lembut. Menenangkan Sang Sahabat yang terpukul atas semua penderitaannya.

"Terima takdir ini Gempa. Bukankah kau selalu bilang? Dunia ini pasti memiliki takdir manis, dan yang pasti ada takdir yang pahit juga. Dan kita akan menelan semuanya itu secara baik-baik dengan perlahan. Pahit memang, tapi lama-kelamaan akan menghilang seiringan berjalannya waktu." Gempa mengganguk pelan dan terus memandangi mentari yang sudah menghilang dibalik bukit itu, dari balkon kerajaan.

"Ayah!" Gempa mengenal suara manis itu. Pasti dari anak angkatnya, Fang. Gempa mengembangkan senyumannya sambil merentangkan tangannya berniat memeluk Sang Anak. Fang segera turun dari harimaunya dan berhambur kepelukan hangat Sang Ayah.

Gopal tersenyum miris melihat ayah-anak yang 'kasihan' itu. Mengapa Gopal berpikir demikian? Jawabannya sangat mudah ditebak. Fang adalah anak angkat dari seorang dewa yang terkutuk. Sayangnya, dewa itu menyayangi anak itu hingga anak itu akan melakukan apapun demi ayahnya. Padahal, bagian akhirnya, nanti anak itu lah yang harus membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Huh, memang kisah yang menyedihkan.

"Ayah memanggil Fang?" tanya pemuda berkamata itu. Gempa mengusap kepalanya anaknya lembut, "iya. Ayah memanggilmu nak. Bagaimana dengan Api dan Air? Mereka berlatih perang kan?"

"Iya ayah. Mereka latihan kok! Fang juga! Fang akan mengalahkan Si Pengkhianat yang dimaksud ayah! Fang pasti mampu mengalahkannya! Tenang saja yah!"

Gempa tertawa, "ayah percaya padamu nak. Nah, sekarang, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah dikamar. Ayah nanti akan mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar saja. Tapi ingat, basuh dirimu dulu oke? Ayah ingin melihatmu dikamar sudah mengenakan piyama yang baru ayah buat sendiri." Fang tersenyum lebar,

"Ayah membuat piyama? Sendiri? Sejak kapan? Waaah… Hebat sekali! Oke yah! Fang mandi dulu! Ayo Harimau bayang!"

Fang berlari menuju lorong istana diikuti harimau hitam pekatnya itu. Gempa dan Gopal memandangi pemuda itu yang kini sudah menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dari sudut pandang. Gempa kembali merenung. Ia berjalan menuju balkonnya lagi diikuti Gopal dari belakang. Iris emasnya itu memandangi salah satu kastil dibagian timur yang beratap kebiruan dengan tatapan serius,

"Waktunya peperangan pertama dimulai."

[{*TO BE CONTINUE*}]


	10. Cracking the Earth- End chapter

Chapter 10 : Cracking the Earth- 'End Chapter'

.

.

Pemuda bernuansana jingga itu memasuki kastilnya. Ia mencari-cari sosok ayahnya yang katanya baru datang dari kerajaan terhormat. Ia menaikki lantai tiga dan berjalan sambil memancarkan senyuman ceria diwajahnya. Hingga sampai di pintu kamar ayahnya yang terbuka lebar, dengan renda kemerahan didepannya.

Senyuman Api seolah luntur dari wajah tampan Sang Pangeran. Ia memasuki kamar ayahnya itu dan mendapati seorang prajurit berhijap merah muda yang masih menggenakan armor besi. Ditemani sesosok pria berambut panjang yang terikat dibagian bawah dan memeluk sebuah buku tebal.

Api mendekati mereka perlahan, "Tuan Flame? Nona Yaya? Itu kah kalian? Kenapa kalian ada dikamar ayah?"

GREP!

Yaya menggengam kuat pergelangan tangan Api dan menariknya kedepan. Matanya sudah sembab oleh air mata. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menusuk. Api ketakutan melihat wajah Yaya yang seperti itu, sampai Flame menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Api menoleh hendak memandang Flame. Flame memegangi kedua pundak Api dan menariknya agar pangeran berhadapan dengannya, matanya terpejam penuh ketakutan, bibirnya terangkat dan terdengar pilu di telinganya,

"Maafkan kami Pangeran Api. Tapi…" Flame memotong pembicaraannya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada Api. Pria itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sebuah peti mati yang berisi seorang pria dengan pakaian kerajaan lengkap dengan mahkotanya. Tangannya saling bertautan di atas perutnya. Wajahnya nampak damai, namun terasa begitu menyakitkan. Senyumannya juga terlihat begitu dipaksakan.

Duka cita, teriakan, jerit tangisan. Pemuda itu merasa telah kehilangan suaranya.

Bibirnya keluh, matanya perih, ekspresi yang begitu susah didekskripsikan. Namun, hanya satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan semua keadaan dan perasaannya,

Antara sedih dan marah…

.

 _Aku mengumpulkan semua konsentrasiku yang berpusat pada telapak tanganku. Setelah semua terasa penuh, aku mulai merasakan sepercik api yang membakar tanganku. Hangat sekali rasanya. Sambil tertawa, aku menunjukkannya kepada ayahku yang sedang berdiri menyilangkan tangan di dada, melihatku dari kejauhan. Beliau mengawasiku yang sedang mencoba mengendalikan kekuatanku._

" _Whahaha! Ayah lihat! Api bisa mengeluarkan flame Api sendiri!" Seruku pada ayah yang sedang tertawa puas di sana._

" _Bagus Api. Coba kau tembak sasaran yang ada di depanmu itu."_

 _aku mengganguk mantap dan mengangkat tangan kananku tinggi-tinggi. Belum aku melemparkannya, percikan api itu semakin membesar dan nyaris meledak,_

" _Awas Api! Bahaya!"_

 _BRUAGH_

 _Aku memegangi kepalaku sendiri setelah mendengar ledakan kecil yang mampu membuat telingaku sakit. Aku mencoba melirik ayah yang sedang berdiri memelukku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati banyak asap dari punggung ayah. Aku rincikan, sepertinya ayah yang menahan ledakan itu agar tak mengenaiku. Aku menangis dipelukannya, sementara dia hanya tersenyum lega. Padahal jelas sekali dia sedang menahan sakitnya,_

" _Tidak apa-apa Api, ayah disini menjagamu.."_

.

Mulai saat itu aku bersikeras mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri agar tak melukai orang yang kusayangi lagi.

.

"Ayah kenapa? Siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini tanpa tanggung jawab? Tuan Flame?"

Flame memandangi Api yang nampak menunduk memerhatikan jasad Sang Raja yang terbaring lemah di peti mati. Flame tak berani berbicara karena melihat percikan api kecil mulai membakar tangan Api.

"AYAHKU KENAPA TUAN FLAME? SIAPA YANG BERANI BERBUAT SEPERTI INI HAH? JAWABPERTANYAANKU!"

Kini emosi Api meledak. Namun, masih dengan percikan api yang mulai membesar, ia berusaha menahan emosinya itu.

"Yang Mulia Taufan, pangeran. Dari kerajaan WindWar yang terletak bagian timur. Menghadap ke barat. Bersebrangan dengan kita yang menghadap ke timur. Beliau yang telah membuat Paduka Halilintar seperti ini. Setelah dia melakukan Perdamaian, mereka lari begitu saja dan meninggalkan paduka di Tanah Perdamaian bersama Dewa Bumi. Beliau memiliki putra bernama Pangeran Air, bukankah pangeran bertemu dengannya hari ini?"

Api termagu beberapa saat sebelum berlutut dan menarik jasad ayahnya itu dalam pelukannya. Dengan air mata yang tertahan, ia mengingat semua kenangannya saat ayahnya mengajarinya kebaikan dan kejahatan yang ada dalam dunia ini. Memarahinya karena berbuat suatu hal yang salah, mengusap lembut kepalanya, tertawa bersama, dan yang terakhir yang masih hangat di benaknya itu adalah,

Latihan pedang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Gigi Api bergeretak. Sebulir air bening lolos dari matanya yang sudah memerah. Kini, semua emosinya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Api kecil dihatinya berubah menjadi sebuah api besar, membawa kebencian dan balas dendam yang begitu mendalam. Bergejolak liar ditubuhnya, Api tak sanggup berpikir dua kali, yang sekarang terpikirkan adalah, bunuhlah orang kurang ajar itu!

"Be-berani-beraninya kau AIR!" Api berbah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan dimata Flame. Tubuh Api dikelilingi api yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Sayap yang terbuat dari api itu terkibas kencang hingga membuat beberapa bangunan kerajaanya sendiri terbakar. Ia tak memedulikan nasib awak dalam kastilnya itu. Sekarang, ia sudah melesat cepat dari jendela kamar ayahnya, dan dalam perjalanan menuju kerajaan Air.

"Mati lah kau Taufan!"

.

 _The flame has died, and I can't get it back_

.

 _No matter how much I despair and cry,_

.

 _There no way to change this Tragic Theory…_

"Ayah! Lihat! Air membawa sesuatu untuk ayah!"

Taufan menoleh kebelakang mencari asal suara itu. Bibirnya menampakkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia mendapati Sang Putra tercintanya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbalut rapih oleh pita manis berwarna kebiruan diatasnya. Air melebarkan senyuman untuk ayahnya.

"Waah… apa ini Air?" Taufan menerima kotak itu dan berniat untuk membukanya. Air mengaruk belakang kepalanya, sambil terus tertawa-tawa canggung. Semburat merona tipis timbul di pipinya yang berisi, "Hehehehe…. Buka saja."

Taufan menarik pita itu dan langsung membuka tutup kotak polosnya, irisnya langsung menangkap sebuah batu permata berwarna tozka dan dilapisi emas dibagian samping-sampingnya. Terukir begitu indah dan sangat menawan. Taufan langsung sumringah mendapatkan sebuah permata secantik ini. Ia mengangkatnya lembut, "Waah Air, dapat dari mana kau nak? Ini indah sekali! Ayah suka batu _amethys_. Dari mana kau tau hal sepele itu?" Air semakin merona karena pujian dari ayahnya, "Hihihi… aku kan putra ayah. Masa hal seperti itu saja tidak tau? Apalagi mengingat hari ini hari ulang tahun ayah yang ke-32! Selamat ulang tahun ayah!"

Air segera menghamburkan pelukan ke ayahnya. Masih dengan tangan yang memegangi batu itu, Taufan membalas pelukan Air. Sampai Air melepas pelukannya dan memandangi ayahnya yang tampak kebingungan, "ayah kenapa? Kelihatannya ayah bingung?"

Taufan memandang kosong benda dalam genggamannya itu, "Ayah tidak tau ingin memasang permata cantik ini dimana.." Air langsung memutar otaknya cepat. Dalam sekejap, dia langsung meminta batu itu kembali.

"Sini biar Air yang pasangi."

Taufan memberikan _amethys_ itu ke tangan Air dengan rasa penasaran. Apa yang akan Air lakukan terhadap permata itu?

Air melepas permata emas yang menyatukan dua sisi jubah biru ayahnya. Setelah terlepas, dia mengangkat salah satu jubah biru ayahnya yang lembut kebelakang tubuh tegap milik Raja WindWar itu. Taufan menelitikan setiap gerakan-gerakan Air. Sampai akhirnya, Air memasangkan permata itu di dada kanan ayahnya yang terbalut jubah kerajaannya. Rantai yang terpasang di permata itu terlihat menggangur. Ia menarik rantai itu dan memasangkannya di kancing kemeja kerajaan ayahnya bagian tengah. Air pun memundurkan tubuhnya dan melihat hasil pekerjannya itu. Dia langsung mengancungkan jempolnya diikuti dengan cengiran lebar, "nah, style ayah kan bagus kalau begini!"

Taufan memerhatikan jubahnya yang dipakai hanya sentengah badan dibagian kanan. Permata tozka itu sangat indah diletakkan disana. Sekarang, Taufan terlihat lebih gagah. Penampilannya juga lebih apik dari sebelumnya.

Sebelumnya, dia hanya memakai jubahnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya menyisakan sedikit dibagian tengahnya saja.

Taufan menitikkan air matanya. Ia segera memeluk Air sambil terisak di bahu kecil milik anaknya. Air yang khawatir, segera membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan ajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ayah kenapa menangis? Desainnya jelek ya?"

Taufan masih terisak di bahu anaknya itu. Air juga mulai mengeluarkan bulir air mata, ia tak suka mendengar orang lain menangis tanpa sebab. Akibatnya, dia akan ikut menangis juga tanpa sebab yang begitu jelas.

"Tidak nak.. ayah suka desainnya, dan permatanya tentu… terima kasih banyak nak. Kau memang putra ayah yang paling perhatian…" Air mengusap puggung lebar ayahnya itu, dia tersenyum. Padahal tangisannya belum berhenti,

"Tapi mohon maafkan ayah ya nak.. ayah.." Air segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya dengan mencengkram kemeja ayahnya kuat-kuat. Ia melirik ayahnya melalui ekor mata.

"Ke.. kenapa ayah minta maaf? Ayah kan tidak salah!"

"Maafkan ayah nak… ayah minta maaf padamu nak.. ayah.. ayah.. ayah minta maaf Air.." Taufan mencengkram kepala Air dan terus mendorong kepala anaknya itu kedekapannya. Tangisanya begitu pilu ditelinga Air. "Ayah ti.. dak.. salah.. tak.. perlu minta maaf ayah.."

BRUAK!

"Paduka Taufan! Seseorang datang dengan gerakan cepat menuju kemari. Ia mepunyai sayap api yang begitu berbahaya. Kita di serang olehnya paduka!" Komandan Ying mendobrak keras pintu kamar Taufan dan memperigatkan raja itu. Taufan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dengan wajah sembab karena air mata, Taufan melepaskan rantai yang terpasang di kemejanya, lalu dengan cepat ia melepaskan jubahnya dan mengalunginya di leher Air. Ia memasang permata itu dibagian tengahnya, agar jubah itu tidak lepas. Air terus menangis, sementara ayahnya meletakkan mahkotanya di kepala Air.

Taufan menekuk sedikit lututnya bermaksud mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Air. Ia memegang kedua pundak Air dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Dengar Air. Kau harus pergi. Ayah tak bisa menemani hidupmu lebih lama karena waktu ayah sudah habis. Dan ayah harus menghadapinya sekarang. Kau harus pergi dengan Nona Ying. Dan Komandan Ying, saya menyerahkan Air pada anda. Tolong bawa dia menuju Kerajaan WishEar. Disana, kakakku yang akan merawatnya selama aku tidak ada. Nah, Air. Pergilah."

Taufan mendorong anaknya itu sekuat tenaga. Air oleng dan nyaris terjatuh, Ying dengan cepat menahan tubuh Air. Dengan lemas, Air memegangi jubah ayahnya itu erat-erat. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi kosong tak percaya. Ia mencoba memandang ayahnya sekali lagi dengan air matanya yang terus berlinang, ia memberontak dan mengadahkan tangannya mencoba meraih raja tanpa mahkota itu. Namun, Ying menarik Air kuat-kuat hingga Air tak kunjung menyentuh ayahnya,

"Ayah! Jangan biarkan Air pergi! Air mau sama ayah!" Jerit Air sambil terus menahan gerakannya. Namun Ying yang seorang Komandan pasukan, jauh lebih kuat dari Air. Hingga dengan langkah terseret, Air terus menjerit memanggil Raja dari WindWar itu. "Pangeran Air! Ayo pangeran! Paduka bukan ayahmu lagi! Sekarang kita harus keluar dari tempat ini! Lihat api sudah mulai menjalar disekitar kerjaan!"

"Ta-tapi ayah…"

Air mencoba menatap ayahnya yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya, padahal ada sebuah titik api yang memancarkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan dilangit malam itu. Iris aqua Air membulat, ketika mendengar suara lantang dari sosok tersebut,

"Ayah menyayangimu, Air. Pergilah…"

.

.

Bara api sedang dalam kekuatan sepenuhnya saat ini. Bahkan beberapa kaca jendela istana sudah pecah akibat panas yang seolah datang dari neraka. Kayu-kayu yang menompang pondasi bangunan istana pun sebagian hangus dilululantahkan Sang Jago Merah. Sehingga, beberapa susunan lantai dari gedung ini harus runtuh kebawah.

Dua sosok insan yang sedang berlari ditengah kerajaannya yang sudah tersulut api yang menari-nari diatas lantai, dinding, serta langit-langit, mencoba mencari jalan keluar cepat dari sana. Mereka terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang sudah menebal dan menyeruak di lorong istana. Menyesakkan tenggorokan, dan menggilas paru-paru perlahan.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Ying menarik Air yang berada dibelakangnya itu sambil menutup hidung serta mulutnya agar asap itu tidak masuk terlalu banyak. Air demikian. Ia menggunakan mahkota ayahnya yang berupa peci sebagai alat maskernya. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Air masih terus menangisi peci ayahnya itu. Mereka terus berlari dalam diam. Membiarkan bara api yang menjadi satu-satunya suara pemecah keheningan.

Mereka terus berlari hingga bencana datang.

Puing-puing atap yang rapuh karena terbakar itu jatuh tepat diatas Ying. Ying yang menyadari itu, mendorong Air kebelakang yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya. Air terjungkang kebelakang. Ia terjatuh dan melepaskan peci ayahnya itu. Sementara Ying,

Ia tertimbun reruntuhan itu,

"NONA YING!" Air berlari mendekati setengah tubuh Ying yang masih meyembul keluar dari tumpukkan bangunan hancur itu. Api membakar di bagian atasnya. Air menagis lebih parah. Ia menarik-narik lengan wanita itu yang mulai mendingin.

"Nona Ying! Nona jangan tinggalkan Air… Air tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi Nona…"

Ying membalas genggaman Air dengan sekarat. Wajahnya terangkat, kacamata cybernya pecah, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Air,

"Pa-pangeran… A-Air.. pangeran harus.. uhuk! Pergi.. tinggalkan saja saya.. pa-pangeran.."

"TIDAK MAU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN KELUARGAKU LAGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKANMU NONA YING! BIARKAN AKU MENYELAMATKANMU!" Air bersikeras menarik-narik tangan Ying yang sudah kaku. Air terus saja mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa henti. Ying menggeram marah, ia pun kembali memerintah pangeran itu agar segera pergi dari hadapannya guna tuk menyelamatkan pangeran WindWar itu.

"Pergi. Pangeran Air, kau harus selamat. Carilah jalan keluar dari sini dan pergilah menuju WishEar Kingdom. Dewa Bumi lah yang akan membesarkanmu. Cepat pergi AIR! DEWA TAUFAN PASTI SEDIH JIKA KAU IKUT MATI DALAM PERANG INI!"

Air munduh beberapa langkah hingga dia terduduk. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan sekarang. Air mata terus membasahi pipinya.

"Pergi Pangeran Air."

.

Air memandangi Ying yang tersenyum ke padanya,

.

"Ayahmu akan bahagia disana jika melihatmu.. de-dengan Dewa Gempa…"

Ying menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Air menundukkan kepalanya, ia kembali menangisi seseorang yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya sendiri. Kali ini, dia benar-benar sebatang kara. Bara api yang menyala, seakan menyaksikan pemuda itu bangkit dengan tawa mengejek. Air berdiri sambil mengambil peci milik ayahnya dan memeluknya kuat. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Alisnya bertautan, air mata masih keluar dari pelupuk matanya, namun tidak begitu banyak.

"Air akan mengenang jasa anda, Nona Ying.. terima kasih atas latihan sigkatnya.."

Air segera berbalik dan berlari kembali kearah barat, menuju tangga lantai dasar istana. Belum sampai tangga, Air mendapati dua bayang seseorang yang begitu familiar di matanya. Kedua sosok itu berdiri melayang di luar jendela. Salah satunya terbang di udara dengan sayap api. Ia masih berlari mencoba mendekati kedua sosok itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela. Semakin dekat, hingga Air membulatkan matanya tak percaya,

Pemuda bersayap api itu mencekik seorang pria lemah dengan pakaian kerajaannya yang berupa kemeja dan celana panjang hitam. Pemuda itu mengangkat pria malang itu tinggi-tinggi, tangan kirinya sudah memegangi sebuah pedang pendek yang berapi itu. Matanya begitu menunjukkan amarah yang kuat, ia siap menghunuskan pedang pendeknya yang sudah berapi itu ke arah pria malang itu.

Dan sayangnya, dalam pengelihatan Air, pemuda itu adalah Pangeran Api, dan pria malang itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, Dewa Taufan.

Air membuka pintu kaca balkon disebelahnya yang kebetulan dekat dengan jarak kedua sosok itu. Air berteriak sekeras mungkin, "AYAAHHHH!"

Taufan meoleh sedikit kebawah, mencari orang yang samar memanggilnya tadi. Dia pun tersenyum walaupun wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan, "A-Air…"

Air menahan nafasnya,

"Aku menyayangimu…"

JLEEB! Suara benda tertusuk begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Air.

Air mengecilkan pupilnya. Pantulan bayang dimatanya merekam setiap detik-detik ayahnya tertusuk pedang merah milik Sang Pengendali api itu dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dan mengalir deras dari perut ayahnya itu,

Kaki Air melemas seketika, Dia pun jatuh terduduk sambil menampakkan wajah kosongnya menatapi kedua sosok itu. Air matanya serasa tak dapat ia keluarkan lagi karena sudah mengering. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Air mencoba memegangi permata pemberiannya itu yang diberikan untuk hdih ulang tahun ayahnya.

Kabut kebiruan menyelimutinya bersamaan tangannya yang sudah mulai bergetar hebat. Tatapannya menunduk, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri,

"A.. Api… ku kira, kita sahabat… ternyata…!"

Air mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Matanya menjadi biru bercahaya, bagai tsunami yang siap menghatam apapun yang ada didepannya. Timbul dua bercak cahaya dipunggung Air, lama-lama cahaya kebiruan itu mulai terbentuk, bersamaan dirinya yang mencoba berdiri. Cahaya itu terkumpul dan membentuk sepasang sayap bercahaya neon kebiruan. Cahayanya mampu membuat mata buta beberapa saat.

"HIIIYAAAA!"

Air menjerit yang semakin memperindah sayapnya itu. Api menoleh karena merasa ada yang menggangu pengelihatannya dan suara yang memekakkan telinganya.

Api langsung menatapi Air dengan tatapan membunuh, begitu juga dengan Air. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

Air meloncat dari balkon dan mengepakkan sayapnya di udara. Dia memposisikan hadapannya ke Api yang tampak membuang jasad Taufan ke tengah hutan dibawah mereka.

"Air…" Api mendengus kasar memandangi Air yang sudah bersayap dan 2 kali lipat terlihat lebih hebat darinya.

"Kau keji Api!" Ucap Air sambil menunjuk Sang Pengendali api itu. Yang ditunjuk juga menodongkan pedangnya tepat dibayang-bayang wajah Air,

"Kau yang lebih keji Air! Beraninya ayahmu membunuh ayahku?! Tak akan kumaafkan kau Air!" Api semakin memanas. Bara api kebencian ditubuhnya membesar, Air juga mengumpulkan energi sepenuh-penuhnya.

Bagai gerakan kilat, mereka saling terbang menjauh, lalu mulai mendekat secara cepat dengan kepakkan sayap mereka yang besar, tangan mereka sudah memegang senjata masing-masing dan menyodorkannya kedepan, siap membunuh satu sama lain.

"SIAP MATI KAU AIR!"

"KAU JUGA API!"

.

"Tanah pencekam." Suara berat namun dingin terdengar begitu pelan. Mungkin suaranya pelan, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu membuat dunia ini bergetar hebat, diikuti hentakan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram satu sama lain.

Nyaris senjata mereka menusuk lawannya dengan sadis, tapi sebuah tanah dingin yang kuat dan keras mencengkram mereka berdua secara berdekatan. Dengan erangan kesakitan, mereka mencari apa penyebab mereka tercekam seperti itu.

"Ugh.. ugh! Per-perbuatan siapa ini? Berani sekali menggangu ku!" Seru Api mencoba memberontak. Sayap mereka hilang begitu saja, namun masih meninggalkan mata mereka yang bercahaya.

"Kalian sudah terlalu terbawa suasana emosi kalian sendiri, dan menyebabkan dua kerajaan hancur dengan sia-sia…"

Kedua pengendali elemen yang tercengkram itu menoleh kebawah dan mendapati seorang pria beriris emas mengkilat. Pakaiannya berwarna keemasan. Masih dengan pakaian yang tadi, Gempa mendekati Api dan Air, yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku menghendaki kalian untuk masih hidup di dunia.. karena aku sayang kepada kalian, Api… Air…"

Kedua pemuda itu menangis pelan, isaknya tak begitu terdengar. Masih dengan mata terbuka berusaha memandangi Dewa Bumi itu, mereka menggigit bibirnya,

Gempa merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Hendak meraih tangan pemuda berkekuatan hebat itu,

"Ikutlah denganku nak… aku mengangkat kalian sebagai anakku. Kalian masih dibutuhkan oleh dunia ini, karena masih ada satu iblis terkutuk yang harus kalian musnahkan… sekarang, panggil aku, AYAH…"

Pemuda merah-biru itu mencoba meraih tangan lebar Sang Dewa. Air mata masih terus membanjiri wajah kembar mereka, dengan susah payah mereka mencoba menggengam tangan dewa yang terulur hangat itu. Gempa juga mendekatkan tangannya agar mereka dengan mudah meraihnya. Saat itulah, jari mereka saling bersentuhan meski sedikit,

"Panggilah aku dengan sebutan ayah… anak-anakku…"

Seketika pandangan mereka memburam seiringan wajah Dewa Bumi itu yang tersenyum. Lama-lama semakin memburam dan langsung menggelap,

"Ayah…?"

.

.

.

-THE END-

A/N :

 **AKHIRNYAA….. SELESAI JUGA GOD'S OF ELEMENTS NYAA… 6(0)9**

 **HWAAA…. SELESEEIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

plak! "Adaaw…"

\hehehehehe…. Hai guys! **AnniSwatCS** back lagi dengan endnya cerita absurd ini..

Lega banget rasanya… tapi yah sudahlah.. menyenangkan sekali bisa menulis fic ini, walaupun EYD nya amburadul… ~(0w0)~

Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman sekalian yang sudah review, follow, favorite, dan membacanya tentu saja! Teman-teman sangat mendukung Anni untuk berimajinasi lebih banyak dari semangat melalui kritik serta saran dari kalian! Arigatou minna-san! (T^T)9

 **Ceritanya menggantung?**

Ndlaahhh…. Kan Anni bilang, Anni bakalan buat dua volume di fic ini. Jadinya mohon tunggu **God's of Elements 2** ya! Mungkin akan hiatus sebentar, karena volume 2 ini benar-benar murni pemikiranku, dan tak ada yang ikut campur tangan disini. Jadinya, aku butuh banyak imajinasi. Daaahh.. tunggu saja yak!

THANK YOU ALL **! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

.

.

" **jUsT** _ **AnniSwat,**_ **No mOrE-"**


End file.
